Miedo a que me olvides
by kiranamie
Summary: tener miedo a las arañas, a los fantasmas o a la oscuridad podría ser común para mucha gente... ¿Es posible tener miedo a la memoria?... Basado en el cuento, "Amigos se escribe con H"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

Esta historia está basada en un libro llamado "Amigos se escribe con H" de Maria Fernanda Heredia se supone que es para niños, pero realmente lo puede leer cualquier persona, una historia agradable de leer así que quise llevarla a los personajes de RK, aunque también habrán partes de mi autoría… toda la historia no será solo basado en el libro, no sé si es un libro conocido, yo supongo que alguien lo debió leer no? Jaja ok… continuemos.

* * *

**Miedo a que me olvides**

**Cap. 1**

Genial, hoy fue la primera vez que comí una lasaña, desde que la vi en ese gracioso comercial de televisión donde un hombre vestido de "obviamente" lasaña, y que no dejaba de restregar su empalagosa animosidad asegurando que nada era más delicioso que él (cosa que dudo por su cara grasosa y grandes lentes que hacían que sus ojos parecieran saltarines como los de un lince) en fin era obvio que hablaba de la comida, por lo que, desde ese momento no había dejado de insistir y molestar a mamá para que hiciera una lasaña como la de la televisión, logrando un " cuando sea una ocasión muy especial te la preparare, antes no."

Buff como si aquí comiéramos cosas así todos los días. Pero felizmente llego ese día especial y lo único que puedo decir es que no dejare de marcar los días especiales en el calendario para que mamá siga haciendo esa deliciosa pasta cubierta de queso, no importa si al final tenga tantos deseos de pegarme en la cabeza con el sartén, no dejare de insistirle… en fin, pero esto no era lo que quería contarte.

Bien querido diario, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 16 y tú eres mi regalo por parte de Yahiko-chan alias "engendro del demonio" así que como primer "gesto dulce, bondadoso y muy caro" (nótese el sarcasmo) de mi hermano, voy a aprovecharte al máximo y es que tengo una historia entretenida para ti, solo… déjame recordar primero.

* * *

-Yo a las arañas. ¿Y tú?

-No.

-¿A la oscuridad?

-No.

-A quedarme sola. ¿Tú no?

-No, tampoco.

-No te lo creo Kenshin, debe haber algo que te produzca miedo. No finjas conmigo ¿acaso no somos amigos? Cuéntame.

Kenshin permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, continuamos caminado y yo ya no me atreví a preguntar más. Una cuadra antes de llegar a la escuela me dijo:

-A la memoria.

Yo no comprendí y entonces descubrí otro miedo en mí: el miedo a preguntar cuando la respuesta pudiera no gustarme.

* * *

A pesar de saberme una persona cargada de temores, pienso que el primer miedo que perdí fue a confesar cada una de mis debilidades ante kenshin.

Llevábamos muy poco tiempo como compañeros de aula, como vecinos y como amigos. Aunque habíamos asistido al mismo jardín de infantes y a la mitad del primer grado, Kenshin tuvo que dejar la escuela porque su familia debió trasladarse a otra ciudad. Su regreso, cinco años después, no despertó ninguna atención especial en nosotros, sus antiguos compañeros. Personalmente, admito que casi no lo recordaba. Tuve que recurrir al álbum de fotos escolar para intentar ubicar a kenshin.

La visita a este álbum me resulto muy ingrata, el recorrido por páginas y páginas de fotografías con recuerdos de mis primeros años en la escuela terminó por revelarme _tristes_ realidades que creía estaban ya en el olvido, pero no. Me refiero a detalles como mi aspecto, mis zapatos o mi lonchera.

Al mirar mi fotografía de graduación de jardín de infantes, no pude evitar sentir cierto fastidio hacia mi madre, y es que no sé qué cosas pasaban por su cabeza cuando me peino el cabello para la ceremonia: dos trenzas caían, una sobre cada hombro, y remataban en inmensos lazos de cinta roja. Hasta ahí ningún problema ¿cierto?, pero debo indicar que jamás me he caracterizado por tener una abundante cabellera, con lo cual el par de trenzas lucían en la fotografía como dos colas de ratón atadas con cintas para que no escaparan de mi cabeza.

El asunto se volvía más notorio porque a mi lado derecho aparecía Akami-san, una niña que, sin duda, era la reencarnación de Ricitos de Oro. Sobre el niño que estaba a mi lado izquierdo no puedo hablar mucho, el lazo de mi trenza era tan grande que le tapaba toda su cara. Imagino que cada vez que ese niño mira la fotografía, no puede sentir otra cosa que un odio profundo hacia mí, o por lo menos a mí peinado.

Y sigo con más detalles: los zapatos. Esto amerita una explicación horriblemente minuciosa. Siempre escuche decir necesitaba zapatos ortopédicos. Esta palabreja me sonaba a chino, pero creía imaginar que mis pies debían tener algún desperfecto leve que podía ser corregido con los zapatos especiales que año tras año me compraban.

Tampoco esto suena grave. Pero debo aclarar que los zapatos "especiales" eran sencillamente espantosos. Todas las niñas usaban zapatos con una o dos correas, las más modernas lucían elegantes mocasines… y yo, la ortopédica, usaba botines con cordones que me hacían sentir como si caminara sobre dos tanques de guerra.

Recuerdo cuando iba de compras con mamá, en la tienda de zapatos ortopédicos habían diseños tan bonitos como los zapatos normales y actuales que usaban las demás niñas, pero los berrinches altamente ruidosos que se escapaban de mi boca no persuadieron a la roca firme de mi madre, pues pensaba que tal vez esos zapatos que por supuesto eran más pequeños, no arreglarían ni un centímetro mis pies, ella era de las que entre más grande y pesados mucho mejor.

Por suerte, mis pies se corrigieron en el plazo de un año, de lo contrario mi historia habría sido además de incomoda, vergonzosa.

La lonchera no aparecía en la fotografía, pero soy capaz de recordarla de manera lúcida. En aquella época yo era una fiel admiradora de la muñeca Barbie, tenía una mochila de Barbie, una camiseta de Barbie, un paraguas de Barbie… y una lonchera de Tarzán.

En mi cumpleaños número seis, la abuela me había regalado una lonchera hermosísima. En ella aparecían Barbie y Ken en un precioso convertible rosa. Pocos días después, perdí mi regalo de cumpleaños en algún lugar de la escuela y llore tanto que la abuela llegó a casa con otra lonchera exactamente igual a la original.

Pero como nadie está libre de desgracia, volví a perder mi lonchera y volví a llorar como loca. Esta vez aunque mi abuela me dijo que no me preocupara porque ella me compraría una nueva, mi mamá se lo prohibió, me reprendió por ser poco cuidadosa y me llevó a la escuela para que buscara mi Barbie-lonchera en el cuarto de los objetos perdidos.

La única que ahí existía era una de Tarzán. El portero de la escuela le dijo a mamá que nadie la había reclamado en mucho tiempo, y que si nos servía, podíamos tomarla. Yo supliqué que no… mamá dijo que sí. Y para mi buena-mala suerte, aprendí a ser más cuidadosa y Tarzán me duró hasta segundo año.

Para recordar mis lentes, me bastó con mirar la famosa fotografía de la graduación… eran tan grandes que me cubrían casi hasta media mejilla, y sus marcos de plástico eran tan gruesos como mi dedo meñique.

Siempre quise deshacerme de ellos, inventé muchísimos _accidentes inesperados_ pero parecían fabricados con hierro fundido, porque, a pesar de todos los maltratos a los que los sometía, lucían como nuevos. Recuerdo haber dormido sobre ellos, haberlos escondidos en lugares sorprendentes (como la nevera o las botas de papá), pero siempre había alguien que los encontraba y los devolvía a mi rostro.

Recuerdo que en una oportunidad los enterré en el jardín de la casa y cuando estaba a punto de ganar la batalla, mi gentil y hermoso perro Coffe, un sabueso viejo que tenía pánico atroz a los gastos, apareció con mis lentes en el hocico.

Aquel día mi mamá premió a Coffe con comida especial… y yo me di por vencida. Por suerte, muy poco tiempo después, logré que papá me comprara un nuevo par, y esto se dio gracias a una sugerencia del oftalmólogo, quien consideró que necesitaba unos con diferente medida. Los nuevos eran bastante más pequeños y no tenían los oscuros y pesados marcos negros.

En fin… esa era yo en el jardín de infantes, y no reniego de mí, pero preferiría que no existiera mucho material que revelara mi condición de niña pequeña, con trenzas de cola de ratón, listones de monumentales proporciones, zapatos ortopédicos e inmensos lentes.

Al revisar detenidamente la fotografía de la graduación, cuatro filas más arriba de mí, encontré a Kenshin. Lucía impecable, muy bien presentado y con una sonrisa como la que ponen sólo aquellos que se saben fotogénico a toda prueba.

Cinco años después, se veía muy distinto a esa última imagen. Conservaban aún el rostro de niño bueno, pero sus piernas habían crecido lo suficiente como para indicarnos que estaba a punto de convertirse en un adolescente.

Luego de su regreso, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que algunos compañeros le abrieron un espacio. Yo no lo hice; para entonces los niños y los dentistas me parecían detestables y los ignoraba por completo, pero a los segundos por obligación debía visitarlos de cuando en cuando y pensar que un año después tuve que usar esos odiosos Brackets.

Al poco tiempo de su llegada, Kenshin ya se destacaba en los partidos de futbol, en la competencia de silbido con los dedos, y especialmente en el kendo; además de que los maestros lo amaban. No sé a qué escuela asistió cuando vivió en la otra ciudad, pero sus conocimientos en Historia y Geografía eran mucho más profundos que los nuestros.

Yo pensaba que Kenshin era un niño más del montón y no me detenía a mostrar ningún tipo de interés en él, pero esa visión tendría un cambio inesperado…

* * *

Bien querido diario… dejare esta historia hasta aquí, ya sé que dirás, ¡solo me contaste de tu vergonzosa apariencia cuando apenas podías pronunciar bien solo cuatro palabras! Pero es que ya es tarde y seguramente mamá vendrá y notara la luz prendida y me regañará, y no quiero eso… no en mi cumpleaños, pero no te preocupes, mañana sin falta te contare más.

* * *

**N/A: **Emmm… yo quiero hablar con respecto a la otra historia que sigue en continuar… la dejare en Hiatus por un tiempo, la idea es que esa historia es más complicada para mí de redactar y construir los hechos, porque mi idea es ser emocionante y también una escritura agradable y sobretodo coherente y… se me enredan las ideas quiero hacerlo bien, por lo que la retirare de fanfiction hasta que pueda seguir, no quiere decir que no dejare de escribir, jaja claro que seguiré con más historias, RK es algo que esta profundo en mí y creo que siempre amare ese manga jaja en fin, espero que comprendan y no se molesten… saludos¡


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

* * *

**Miedo a que me olvides**

**Cap. 2**

Buenos días querido diario, estoy aquí de nuevo, seguiré contándote mi historia que por cierto solo ha empezado, así que relájate y disfruta… no sé porque le digo esto a un objeto inanimado como tú, pero así me siento que estoy hablando con alguien y es más divertido ¿no?… jajaja Dios como si no tuviera amigos… en fin, si los tengo, son muy buenos ¿sabes? Después de contarte mi historia te hablaré de ellos, todos son unos personajes, realmente locos, tal vez más que yo… bueno yo no es que sea la súper payasa, pero creo que mi ánimo humorístico mejoro con los años…tanto que hasta Kenshin, si estuviera aquí, se sorprendería…hablado de él, tengo que seguir contándote ¿bien? Okey… continuemos entonces… ¿en dónde estaba?... ah sí claro…los vecinos…

* * *

Una mañana descubrí que los padres de Kenshin habían comprado una casa en la misma cuadra de la mía y eso nos obligaba a compartir el trayecto de ida y vuelta a la escuela. Cuando descubrí que vivía tan cerca de mí, me horroricé. El motivo era simple, no me gustaba que mi espacio fuera invadido por extraños, y en aquella época mi espacio era todo lo que arbitrariamente había decidido me pertenecía: mi habitación, mi casa, la calle en la que vivo, el parque de los eucaliptos que está cerca de la escuela, el kiosco de revistas de la esquina, la tienda de mascotas y la casa de mis abuelos.

Admito que todo ello revela una particular obsesión infantil, y ante esto debo aclarar que mis padres no tuvieron la más mínima responsabilidad. Creo que ellos pusieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para hacer de mí una persona que fuera por la vida con los suficientes buenos ingredientes (valores, decían ellos). Oportunamente me hablaron de la moral, de generosidad, de respeto, y me transmitieron también una limitada dosis de educación sexual, no por ningún tipo de represión o por perjuicio apropósito del tema, sino porque creo que fueron lo suficientemente sagaces como para comprender de una mirada, que cuando nos sentamos para tocar el _delicado _asunto, mi seguridad delataba que tenía algunos conocimientos sobre la materia.

A mis diez años en ese entonces, los chismes sobre sexo que merodeaban por los corredores de la escuela más las clases de anatomía de los miércoles (a las que nadie faltaba), me habían provisto de una idea más o menos clara de que la _semillita_ era una metáfora poco creativa y simplona. En cuanto comprendí todo el rollo de cómo llegaban los niños al mundo y fui capaz de entender el papel que juegan hombres, mueres y amor, todo me resultó sencillo de asimilar.

Sin embargo, debo aclarar que sentí una profunda solidaridad con las pobres cigüeñas. Ignoro quién fue el responsable de esta farsa, pero creo que se mancilló la pulcra, bondadosa y desinteresada imagen de un pájaro que nada tiene que ver con el sexo. Luego me tranquilicé, pensando que si la naturaleza era sabia, debía tender al equilibrio y las cigüeñas seguramente dirían a sus hijos que a los bebés cigüeñitas los trae un señor que viene de parís. De esa forma, pájaros y humanos se tiraban la pelotica, para no caer en los incómodos territorios de las explicaciones sobre el sexo.

En fin, no quiero entrar a lucubrar si mis padres hicieron de mí el ser humano que soñaron, por hoy basta con agradecer sus buenas, muy buenas intenciones.

Asistía a quinto año de primaria cuando descubrí a mi invasor-vecino-compañero deambulando por mi calle, corrí a la habitación de mis padres y les dije.

-¡Deben hacer algo! Mi seguridad está en riesgo.

-¿Qué sucede Kaoru? – preguntó mamá sobresaltada.

-Es un compañero de la escuela, mamá, un compañero nuevo.

-Pero ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te ha hecho daño? ¿Te ha golpeado?

-No mamá, es peor que eso, se ha trasladado a vivir en la casa del frente.

-¿Yyy…? – Preguntó mamá con gesto de fastidio- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que no quiero vivir cerca de ningún niño de la escuela. Los odio mamá, los odio.

-Por favor Kaoru, estás hablando puras boberías, lo mejor será que te vayas acostumbrando a tu nuevo vecino. Nuestra conversación termina aquí.

Salí de la habitación muy decepcionada, con aquella sensación muy poco original de _nadie me entiende. _Mi familia y yo habíamos vivido en esa calle desde que mis padres se habían casado, y por antigüedad, debíamos tener derecho a elegir a nuestros vecinos. Sabía que no lograría nada si le pedía ayuda a mis padres, por lo que inicié una campaña personal e íntima de anti-bienvenida a los vecinos de la casa 112.

El sábado siguiente, muy por la mañana, cuando salí a comprar el pan y la leche para el desayuno, encontré a la mamá de Kenshin que barría las hojas secas que habían caído sobre la acera. Me acerqué muy amigablemente y le dije.

-Hola, señora, yo me llamo Kaoru y vivo en la casa del frente.

-Hola, Kaoru- dijo la madre de Kenshin- me da gusto conocerte.

-A mí también y espero que se quede mucho tiempo en este barrio. Los anteriores dueños no permanecieron más allá de dos meses y medio. Al parecer, no todos pueden soportar la presencia de fantasmas que viven en su casa.

-¿fantasmas?

-Ah, ¿no lo sabía? Que lastima, no era mi intención asustarla, olvídelo. Adiós.

Creí que esa noticia seria lo suficientemente aterradora como para que la familia de Kenshin decidiera mudarse… pero no fue así.

Después de muchos años, ahora me doy cuenta de lo tontamente infantil que fui, ¡Por Dios! Si ahora que recuerdo eso me da mucha risa, no puede ser, que horripilante, supongo que debí olvidar las intenciones de mis padres de ser un buen ser humano si a esa edad ya era una niñita cruel… imagino que fui peor de lo que hoy es mi hermano, y ahora que lo pienso creo que esa pobre señora pensó que yo estaba mal de la cabeza… que vergüenza, y lo más gracioso es que eso no fue solo eso…

Una semana después, volví a encontrarme con su mamá. La verdad es que lucía tan simpática, que no puedo negar el cargo de conciencia que sentía cada vez que me acercaba con un nuevo plan para desanimarla de su casa nueva.

Ella se encontraba lavando su carro, entonces, pase por ahí y grité.

-Buenos días señora ¿se acuerda de mí?

-Claro que sí, Kaoru, ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues bien… o no tan bien. Voy camino a la ferretería porque nuevamente las ratas han invadido el barrio y mamá me ha pedido que compre algunas trampas.

-¿Ratas?

-Sí, nos visitan cada dos meses y aparecen por miles. ¿No han entrado en su casa?

-Nnno, en realidad no.

-Vaya, ¡qué suerte tiene! Pero, si me permite darle un consejo, tome desde ya las precauciones necesarias; si requiere algo de la ferretería, con gusto le puedo ayudar.

-Gracias, Kaoru, si lo necesito te avisaré, adiós.

Dos semanas después, los vecinos seguían ahí. Mis esperanzas se desvanecían día con día. Finalmente, pensé que mi vida debía continuar y que la mejor defensa seria evitar cualquier contacto con Kenshin.

Lo que más me preocupaba era el momento de salir rumbo a la escuela. Cada mañana me ocultaba tras la cortina del comedor y esperaba. A las 6h15, muy puntual, veía a Kenshin salir hacia la escuela, a partir de ese momento, yo contaba lenta y pausadamente desde el 1 hasta el 250; solo en ese entonces salía de casa y me encaminaba al mismo destino, tomando mucho cuidado en hacerlo por la acera contraria a la que kenshin había elegido. Ese momento casi me dio ganas de llorar, ahora por su culpa tendría que caminar en la acera que no me gusta, pues, casi siempre a esa hora, el perro guardián de una de las casas cerca a la mía, salía a hacer su galante despertar del día, ladrarme como si yo fuera un vil ladrón, ¡pero si yo soy inocente de todo!

Y esta vez no fue la excepción, el problema es que yo estaba tan concentrada en no encontrarme con kenshin que el perro salió de sorpresa dando fuertes ladridos, provocando que casi se me escapara el alma por la boca que tanto la abrí pegando un grito… después de eso no sé cuántas maldiciones eche sobre ese niño.

Pero todo esto era porque me asustaba la idea de que nos vieran caminando o llegando juntos. Me incomodaba profundamente que nos pudieran relacionar de alguna manera. Si bien éramos compañeros de salón, Kenshin me resultaba un tipo absolutamente ajeno, distante.

Luego de algunas semanas me aburrí de contar hasta 250, por lo que me vi obligada a cantar una canción para gastar el tiempo y no provocar el encontrón con ese niño… Debo decir que atravesé por los más variados géneros musicales, desde el himno hasta las canciones que en los comerciales de televisión acompañaban a la publicidad de detergentes y pañales.

Finalmente me hastié también de cantar, además, mi madre muy sutilmente me dijo que me amaba profundamente, pero que mi talento musical lejos de provocar alabanzas, de daban dolor de cabeza.

Sí, creo que el cansancio me venció, y un día desperté dispuesta a asumir mi realidad, Kenshin había invadido mi espacio, mi calle, mi vecindario y debía aprender a vivir con su rostro muy cerca al mío.

Aquella mañana salí sin contar y sin cantar y al rato escuche unos pasos que seguían los míos. Me obligue a no voltear la mirada porque tenía la certeza de que era él. Todo tipo de reacciones cruzó por mi mente:

"si me saluda seré muy parca y fría, bastará con responder _hola_ y poner cara de ogro. Si pretende conversar conmigo, le diré que voy repasando mentalmente la lección de geografía y que necesito silencio. Si me comenta sobre lo frío y gris de la mañana, le haré señas para indicarle que estoy afónica. Si, a pesar de todo, decide caminar junto a mí, le advertiré que el medico piensa que tengo varicela…"

Nada de eso fue necesario, los pasos que iban detrás de mí aceleraron su velocidad hasta rebasarme. Era Kenshin, que en nuestro primer encuentro rumbo a la escuela se atrevió a ignorarme olímpicamente.

A la mañana siguiente, a las 6 y 15 salí con la mejor sonrisa que había logrado luego de una hora de practicar gestos frente al espejo. Cruce la acera hasta donde kenshin se encontraba y lo asfixie con un montón de frases amigables:

-Hola, kenshin ¿cierto?, ¿te has fijado? Somos vecinos y vamos al mismo curso. Sabes quién soy ¿verdad? Soy Kaoru Kamiya, me siento en la segunda banca, tras Takeshi, el que usa anteojos. Bueno los dos usamos anteojos, por eso nos sentamos en las bancas de adelante. Tú eres Kenshin ¿verdad? Te he visto, eres el que se sabe todas las capitales de Europa, América y Asia. Ahora que lo pienso tu nombre no es muy común… creo que significa "corazón de espada" ¿verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes que ver con los samuráis antiguos? sería genial ¿no te parece? En todo caso, ya sabes que me llamo Kaoru Kamiya, ese nombre siempre fue el favorito de papá, supongo que cuando mamá estaba embarazada deseo tanto a una niña y aquí estoy… tú puedes llamarme K o como todo el mundo lo hace Kao-chan ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

-No- Dijo Kenshin- no me molesta.

Y eso me pareció, porque durante las siguientes tres semanas que caminamos juntos rumbo a la escuela, no descubrí en él ningún gesto que denotara fastidio o disgusto; en realidad no descubrí nada, porque Kenshin no pronuncio más palabras que _Hola, Kam…_

* * *

Bien querido diario, hasta aquí te contare, se lo que pensaras al principio… que la introducción sobre mi querido amigo Kenshin no es para nada interesante… que precisamente él no era para nada interesante, y ¿sabes? Eso fue exactamente lo que yo pensé al principio… ni siquiera en ese instante supe que era lo que tanto amaban los profesores de él… tal vez nunca me di cuenta porque no quería prestarle atención, pero en fin… apenas es el principio ¿bien? Así que no te aburras… mañana continuare.

* * *

**N/A:** gracias mi baka deshi por comentar :3 significa mucho para mí, y en realidad no te lo imaginas, realmente ellos eran niños cuando se dio ese pequeño dialogo, Kaoru está recordando años pasados…

Bien... Actualice pronto no? Jaja supongo que esta historia es más accesible y relajante para mí, espero que también la disfruten y dejen un comentario por ahí para saber que piensan, nos vemos pronto, saludos¡


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

* * *

**Miedo a que me olvides.**

**Cap. 3**

Okey, ya llevas tres días en mi escritorio, querido diario, lamento que veas la oscuridad durante casi todo el día, pero mis deberes como joven ciudadana y estudiante (y sirvienta de la casa) no dejan en mí, mucho de que hacer ocio, pero ya estoy aquí, así que no llores más… espera ¿Qué?... ¿llorar?... creo que debo dejar la metanfetamina… (¿Pero cuál si no estoy tomando?) Tal vez sea por tanto divagar mis años de mente insana que ya me está haciendo daño, o tal vez sea el poder increíble que tiene la soledad en momentos como estos… cuando era niña pensé que los muertos se inventaban historias fantásticas para no aburrirse de la soledad por toda la eternidad… a veces extraño tanta inocencia… pero no dejare esta historia sin final, no señor, así que continuare… ¿en dónde iba?... ah, ya recuerdo. Mi sobrenombre.

* * *

No, no era un tipo callado. Era una tumba.

Creo que prefiero utilizar otra metáfora porque la palabra tumba me remite directamente a la muerte, y muerte, a fantasma, y fantasma, a oscuridad, y oscuridad, a cementerio, y cementerio, a tumba… y aquí sí que llegamos a un escollo.

Kenshin hablaba muy poco, pero reía mucho y creo que eso me bastaba para guardar un cariño especial por ese niño. Pienso que me sentí atraída por él, y con eso no me refiero a que me derretía de amor por él sino que llamaba mucho mi atención su manera de hablar y su manera de no hablar.

A veces pensaba que había un viejo guardado dentro de una cáscara de niño, incluso llegue a imaginar que era un enano, pero evidentemente era demasiado alto para serlo. Bueno, quizá no era tan alto, pero debía alcanzar al menos 20 centímetros más arriba que yo. ¿Y yo? Pues debo decir que tenía un tamaño bastante compacto y manejable. Me refiero a que todo me quedaba muy a la mano. Souso, un antipático compañero de la escuela, solía decir que mi cara estaba relativamente cerca de mi ombligo, mi cuello muy próximo a mis rodillas y mis orejas al suelo…

No lo puedo negar, yo era de las pequeñas del curso; la número dos de la fila. Desde siempre fui tamaño mascota (pero eso cambió con los años gracias al cielo).

En aquel tiempo aún conservaba los disfraces que usé en las fiestas especiales cuando estuve en jardín de infantes. Jamás pude ser princesa o bruja o rey mago, siempre me tocó hacer de ratón, abeja o polillo, sin olvidar el estúpido disfraz de pulgarcito que me otorgó el apodo durante algunos meses.

Al ver una fotografía en el álbum, recuerdo indignada que, en una de las presentaciones del jardín de infantes, Kenshin hizo de príncipe y tuvo que besar a la pesada de Tomoe, que hacía de Blanca nieves, mientras yo miraba el romántico espectáculo disfrazada de enano gruñón.

Kenshin era muy delgado y tenía el cabello relativamente corto, pero era rojizo… un rojizo tirando a castaño, pero rojizo al fin y al cabo, algo raro entre los japoneses, y sus ojos eran… extrañamente violeta… como los míos son azules… bueno mi abuelo materno es europeo, yo supongo que kenshin también tendrá algún extranjero en la familia… pero aparte de eso, no había nada más fuera de lo común, tenía dos ojos, una nariz, una boca y dos orejas… con esto quiero decir que aparte del color de su cabello y ojos, él era un niño normal como cualquier otro, sin embargo, Tomoe, Megumi y Ayumi, _las detestables _(bueno en ese tiempo creí que lo eran), pensaban que era el mejor exponente masculino de la historia de la primaria del instituto Banshö.

Para mí, él era Kenshin y punto, mi amigo silencioso.

El caminar hacia la escuela y el obligatorio compartir del aula de clases nos convirtieron en buenos amigos. Lo que en un inicio fue un intercambio de saludos, de a poco fue transformándose en palabras, en gestos comunes y en mucha risa. Sin darme cuenta, un día cualquiera yo había olvidado que Kenshin era un insoportable niño y lo había adoptado como mi amigo.

Siempre llamó mi intención su manera de expresarse. Y es que lo hacía utilizando palabras muy poco conocidas para mí en ese entonces; recuerdo que una vez mientras hacíamos una tarea en casa me dijo.

-Kam, me gusta mucho que tu madre sea tan _desprendida._

Al escuchar esa frase creí que mi madre se estaba desprendiendo en pedazos como una pared, pensé que caminaba torpemente y que daba la impresión de que caería en cualquier momento. Creí incluso, que su blusa se había descosido y que se le notaba la ropa interior. Imaginé que él se refería a que mi mamá le parecía muy despistada; en fin. No supe que decir. Kenshin me miró y concluyó.

-Quiero decir que tu madre es muy generosa, Kam.

Si, Kenshin me hablaba con palabras muy difíciles y a veces me sentía tan avergonzada de que evitaba preguntar significados para no lucir tan ignorante. Pero hubo algo que debí dejar pasar… nunca cuestione su particular manera de llamarme.

En un inicio llegué a pensar que lo decía con cariño, incluso me parecía original, todos me llamaban Kao-chan, pero Kenshin era el único que había decidido llamarme _Kam. _Supuse que el _Kam_ era por las iniciales de mi apellido _Kam_iya, y por mí estaba bien.

Pero despues de meditarlo bien una noche, me di cuenta de que se aprovechó de eso para insultarme en secreto, y es que, para que entiendas, en este idioma (el japonés) la pronunciación de palabras es, a veces, muy similares entre sí, como decir Kam y Kame, se pronuncian casi que iguales, y es que _Kame_, significa… _Tortuga_.

La mañana siguiente a mi descubrimiento, cuando iba para la escuela, no me detuve a esperarlo, no quería verlo, así que caminaba rápidamente sin saber si él salía o no de su casa, pero rápidamente escuche que alguien corría y de inmediato me tomaba del hombro.

-Hey Kam, ¿Por qué vas tan aprisa?

-No me hables – le hable fríamente.

Yo imaginé que lo había impresionado, pues de inmediato dejo de caminar a mi lado, no me detuve en ver su expresión, que supuse, era de confusión. Solo quería estar lejos de él. Pero de nuevo me alcanzo.

-Pero Kam ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo que te molesto?

No pude soportarlo así que lo encaré.

-¿Aun tienes la osadía de preguntar?, ¡todo este tiempo te has burlado de mi con tu estúpida forma de llamarme! ahora sé lo que piensas de mi… crees que soy una tortuga ¿cierto?

Él estaba confundido, de nuevo. Y yo debería sentirme orgullosa de ser el primer ser humano en confundir a kenshin más de una vez en un solo día, pero eso no bajaba mi enojo. Pocos instantes después, logre ver que su expresión era liviana, y supe que había comprendido lo que yo quería decir.

-¿Tú lo sabias, verdad?, lo sabias y te burlabas de mí, y yo como idiota celebraba tu originalidad, incluso he firmado en mi pupitre como _Kam, _sin saber que me estabas tratando como un animal. ¡Te odio!

Fue la primera vez que vi a Kenshin reir escandalosamente, mientras repetía la palabra _Tortuga, tortuga._

-Bien- dijo entre risas- no me parece del todo descabellado, eres pequeña y liviana, y tus pantorrillas son un poco más gruesas que las demás niñas, y a pesar de tu hiperactividad, no eres muy rápida en clase de educación física, pero creo que, si elegiste ese camino, deberías investigar un poco más, Kam.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Kam, bicho malagradecido.

-Bicho… bicho… bicho… bonita palabra, me gusta.

Corrí como un trueno hacia la escuela y pensé que esa sería la última vez que hablaría con él. Solo que algo retumbaba en mi cabeza: ¿Qué quería decir con _investigar un poco más_? En todo caso, pensé que más me valía olvidar aquel episodio si no quería arruinarme el resto de la vida.

Pero no lo logré fácilmente, aquella tarde estuve a punto de llorar de pura rabia, me sentía decepcionada; luego de haber accedido a compartir mi territorio, mi calle, mi parque, mis historias con Kenshin, descubría por pura casualidad que se había burlado de mí.

Recuerdo de cómo me di cuenta de su artimaña aquella noche, estaba tan emocionada de que kenshin tuviera un apodo propio de él para mí, que no dejaba de pronunciarlo. Kam, Kam, Kam… hacerlo tan seguido me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba pronunciando Kame, Kame, Kame… por consiguiente decía Tortuga, Tortuga, Tortuga… en ese momento admití que tal vez él tenía razón… pues había sido tan lenta en descubrir la verdad como una tortuga…

Los días pasaron sin que Kenshin y yo volviéramos a hablarnos. Si de casualidad nos encontrábamos en la misma acera rumbo a la escuela, hacíamos como si fuéramos dos desconocidos.

Jamás se lo dije, pero aún con la rabia, lo extrañaba.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegue, diario, ¿Qué te parece mi amigo Kenshin? ¿Verdad que es muy inteligente? Tanto, que me insultaba sin darme cuenta… bueno eso pensé al principio, pero, esa fue apenas mi primera decepción, creo que será duro para mi contarte lo que seguirá, pero imagino que necesito hacerlo, aunque realmente no tengas vida y no me estés escuchando… a veces escribir lo que piensas ayuda mucho ¿no?... bien, volverlas a la oscuridad hasta mañana en la tarde, lo siento, pero ya te dije que no tenía mucho tiempo para sacarte más de seguido, en fin, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

**N/A:**

**AngieKurosaKi-RK: **mi querida baka deshi, como siempre, nunca faltas por comentar, no sabes cómo me alegra en verdad :3 no importa si eres la única que comente jeje con que lo hagas bastara para seguir escribiendo y que te diviertas y te distraigas un poco, con todo mi cariño :3

Bien… emm, eh aquí un nuevo capítulo, supongo que más de uno lo leerá no? Jaja bueno, supongo que no hay presión, mm, espero en verdad si se diviertan, aunque me gustaría saberlo… igual supongo que no es muy importante, en fin, con que se diviertan bastara no? Jaja ok, no leemos pronto, saludos¡


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

Bien yo quiero hacer una aclaración para que no se pierdan ni se enreden, Kaoru esa rememorando cosas de cuando tenía 10 años… cuando empezó el relato diciendo que había estudiado con Kenshin en jardín de infantes y que después de 5 años no lo recordaba muy bien, fue cuando se volvieron a ver a esa edad, los 10 años, en fin, espero que me hayan entendido, ok, continuemos.

* * *

**Miedo a que me olvides.**

**Cap. 4**

Es oficial, odio a mi hermano, es que… ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que mis calzones favoritos son trapos para limpiar el mesón de la cocina?! Y otra cosa ¿Cómo demonios dio con mis calzones? Argh… ahora las florecitas de margarita están manchadas con salsa de tomate, parece como si un asesino paso su espada sobre ellas y ahora no dejan de sangrar. (…Mucha metanfetamina es mala) pero en fin, querido diario, algún día Yahiko-chan me las pagara, y me importa un bledo si solo tiene 6 años, un día de estos descubrirá que su querido muñeco de acción de Goku inesperadamente caerá por la máquina trituradora de carne de mamá.

* * *

Lo que sea. Bien, querido diario… como lo prometido es deuda, continuare con lo que te estaba contando, ¿en dónde iba?... ¡oh! Ya recordé… el diccionario.

Poco tiempo después, Kenshin llegó hasta mi casa. Abrí la puerta dispuesta a proferirle todos los insultos que alfabéticamente tenía guardados en mi memoria (desde **a**sno, **b**aboso y **c**analla, hasta **z**openco) y, antes de que lograra hacerlo, me dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que es esto, Kam?- y lenvantó con su mano derecha un libro grande, de pasta dura y con al menos siete millones de páginas (está bien, exagero, quizá no eran más de 800).

-¿Crees que soy tonta?- Le contesté con mi infalible risa irónica- Es un diccionario.

-Te lo dejo, adentro hay algo que puede interesarte.

Se acercó, me entregó el diccionario y se fue, tan tranquilo e indiferente como siempre.

-"No lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré"- pensé yo mientras daba vueltas alrededor del jardín- "No abriré este diccionario, no lo haré".

Transcurrieron cinco minutos y para entonces, ya tenía la certeza de que me daría por vencida, la curiosidad me había derrotado. Tomé el grueso libro y sentí que traía algo en su interior que separaba sus páginas.

De inmediato, mi corazón se aceleró y pensé que Kenshin había introducido una carta para mí. La imaginé en un papel blanco, impecable y perfumado como él, con perfecta caligrafía en tinta azul, cerré mis ojos y pretendí imaginar lo que Kenshin hubiera escrito en esa carta para mí:

"_Por favor, perdóname, Kaoru, quiero pedirte, si es necesario, implorarte que vuelvas a ser mi amiga. Te extraño, necesito, te admiro, eres la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido. Por favor, devuélveme la alegría de tu amistad. Tu arrepentido vecino: Kenshin"_

La idea de que el elemento que estuviera separando las páginas del diccionario fuera una carta se desvaneció en mi mente. Kenshin tenía una letra fatal y era un chico de muy pocas palabras, por lo tanto sería muy malo a la hora de escribir.

Entonces, otra idea surgió en mí: quizá aquello que escondía entre las páginas del diccionario era una hermosa rosa roja. Esa escena la había visto en numerosas telenovelas: una rosa aplastada que hacía suspirar a quien la encontraba. De inmediato, me imagine entre pétalos rojos aceptado con cierto aire de seriedad las disculpas del arrepentido y adolorido corazón de Kenshin.

Llegue a pensar que, de encontrar la bella flor, la conservaría junto a mí por el resto de mis días. Dormiría con ella bajo mi almohada y aspiraría su delicioso aroma, hasta cuando comenzara a despedir el espantoso olor a aliento de perro que arrojan las flores secas. Y pensé que si alguien alguna vez me preguntara: "¿Quién te regaló esa rosa, Kao-chan?", yo sonreiría y adoptando el papel de mujer muy importante, contestaría como en las telenovelas: "Es un secreto, no te lo puedo decir".

Tambien esta idea se esfumo, Kenshin era demasiado ecologista como para cortar la flor de una planta. No niego que esta última reflexión me provocó cierta tristeza, pero también un gran alivio. Me refiero a que si el espíritu ecológico de Kenshin lo convertía en un chico incapaz de cortar una rosa, para mi suerte, tampoco se atrevería a aplastar dentro de un diccionario a una lagartija o una araña.

Mis posibilidades de encontrar alguna prueba romántica del arrepentimiento proviente de Kenshin casi desaparecieron, hasta que otra brillante idea me asaltó.

-"¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Un tipo tan corto de palabras seguramente recurrió a una tarjeta de las que venden en los centros comerciales, de aquellas que ya traen mensajes escritos"- Pensé emocionada.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, supuestamente en esos tiempo no me gustaban las telenovelas, pues eran muy repetitivas, una fea que se enamora de un apuesto hombre y al final resulta que se vuelve la mujer más bella, un pobre que resulta es nieto o hijo perdido de algún multimillonario y seguramente alguien está usurpando su lugar para obtener el dinero… una pareja se enamora pero resulta que el hombre está comprometido con otra y "sorpresivamente" es la antagonista etc, etc…

Ya me habían aburrido, sin embargo creo que esas frívolas cursilerías se me habían pegado la ocurrente imaginación que tenía como una niña de en ese entonces 10 años, y es que, para ese tiempo, estaban dando en la televisión una famosa novela sobre una pareja de inocentes niños compañeros de escuela que encuentran el amor…sí, creo que era eso.

Con el libro todavía entre mis manos, intenté imaginar cómo sería la tarjeta. Quizá llevaría la ilustración de un osito o de un perrito o de un gatito o de un pajarito o de un elefantito o de un… ¡basta de boberías!, sentí que tanto diminutivo me provocaba nauseas. Preferí imaginarla con una fotografía; tal vez un atardecer con sol, mar y con una frase sobre la arena que dijera simplemente perdón.

Como siempre, anduve muy lejos de la realidad.

Cuando abrí el diccionario, encontré un palo de helado que hacía las veces de separador de páginas. Muy emocionante, ¿no? Muy divertido ¿no? Muy ingenioso ¿no? Sentí nuevamente que la furia invadía cada uno de los 132 centímetros de estatura que medía en ese entonces.

Estuve a punto de salir de casa y lanzar el pesado libro de kilo y medio contra la ventana de la habitación de Kenshin; pero, por suerte, la cordura me contuvo y subí rápidamente las gradas hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me dispuse a descubrir qué rayos quería ese niño que investigara en el diccionario de significados japoneses.

El palo de helado marcaba la página 52 y una mancha de chocolate había caído sobre la palabra _kama._

Revisé detenidamente todo el listado de palabras que aparecían en esa página, como algunas que decían, Kama, Kamaitachi, kambutsu, Kame, kami, kami-kaze… etc. En fin, no me sentía capaz de comprender el mensaje.

Sin embargo algunas de las palabras hicieron mella en mí, pues Kamaitachi significada espíritu en forma de mapache…o Kamishimo que significa traje ceremonial con grandes hombreras…

Todo tipo de barbaridades cruzó por mi mente, ¿será que Kenshin no quiso decir que me parecía a una tortuga sino a un mapache?... ¿o será que piensa que tengo grandes hombreras?... ante esta última pregunta corrí hacia el baño para mirarme en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos… podía ver mis hombros…los encogí y los estire y me pareció que los tenia normales, por lo que él no podía referirse a eso… aun así no supe lo que quería decirme.

Poco falto para que me volviera loca al tratar de atar los cabos sueltos que me condujeran a descubrir el mensaje oculto que ese chico me había entregado.

Incluso llegue a pensar que se había equivocado y que en lugar de la página 52 debió marcar la página 58, porque en ella aparecía claramente la palabra _koi_ (amor). Leí pausadamente su definición como intentando una salida a mis dudas sobre la intención de Kenshin.

**Koi (amor): **conjunto de fenómenos afectivos, emocionales y de conocimiento que ligan una persona a otra, o bien a una obra, objeto o idea.

Sí, está bien, había escuchado a los mayores que el amor era complicado, pero nunca imagine que lo fuera tanto. Aquella tarde decidí que jamás me enamoraría de nadie, porque me desagradaba imaginar que alguien pudiera provocar en mí _fenómenos afectivos._

Sin embargo sentía una pesadumbre en mi interior, no había nada que lo calmara, así que intenté distraerme con el diccionario… y por casualidad, habiendo elegido la página al azar, me encontré con la primera palabra que había ahí. Yuujou (amistad). Y su significado me devolvió el aliento:

**Yuujou (amistad): **Relación afectiva y desinteresada entre personas.

Aquella noche me acosté con la cabeza repleta de ideas y palabras; sólo una cosa me hacía falta en mi mente: Claridad.

A la mañana siguiente, a las 6 y 15, puntual como casi siempre, salí rumbo a la escuela. Kenshin apareció de inmediato y me saludo.

-Hola, Kam.

-Hola – contesté y a partir de entonces permanecí en silencio durante varios minutos.

Antes de que llegáramos a la escuela, me detuve en el parque de eucaliptos y le dije.

-traje tu diccionario para devolvértelo, Kenshin. Lo siento, no encontré aquello que tú piensas que me podría interesar.

Saque el pesadísimo libro de mi bolso y lo puse sobre sus manos. Él me miro y no dijo nada. Se sentó en la banca y comenzó a pasar las páginas lentamente.

Despues detuvo su dedo índice en una palabra, me pidió que me acercara y me dijo:

-¿sabes que dice aquí?

Me incline y leí en voz alta la palabra _Kamelia_ (camelia).

-¿sabes lo que es? – me pregunto.

-No.

-Es una flor, como esas- dijo, señalando a un sector del parque donde había cientos de unas hermosísimas flores de color rosado.

-Ah…-respire aliviada- Entonces lo que quieres decir es que soy como una hermosa y delicada flor silvest…

Kenshin colocó abruptamente la palma de su mano sobre mi boca, impidiéndome que continuara con mi discurso y, muy firme, me dijo.

-la palabra Kamelia comienza con Kam. Lo que quiero decir es que tu nombre puede ser una tortuga o una flor. Tú eliges. Yo sólo espero que siempre elijas aquella que sea mejor.

De vuelta a casa, esa noche, volví a revisar en mi pequeño diccionario todas las palabras que iniciaban con Kam, y luego de muchas páginas pensé que el nombre de Kenshin debería significar _amigo._

* * *

¿Verdad que Kenshin era muy ingenioso, querido diario?, estoy segura que nunca un niño a su edad, hubiera hecho lo que él hizo, al final estuve tan contenta de que él haya tomado la iniciativa de arreglar las cosas, eso me dijo, entre líneas, que no quería que estuviese enojada con él y que quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos, recuerdo que después de eso me reí tanto de todas las patrañas que había inventado mi mente, y también sentí vergüenza por haberme enojado sin un motivo real contra él, pero al final tuvo paciencia conmigo y eso es algo que siempre lo aprecie en el tiempo que compartimos como buenos amigos…

Bueno, querido diario, ya es tarde, es hora de dormir, mañana será un hermoso día, pero tú seguirás en la oscuridad lamentablemente…como sea. Hasta mañana.

* * *

**N/A:**

**DULCECITO311: **gracias por comentar, y si, Kaoru es realmente muy espontanea, con mucha imaginación a pesar de que en esos años no era tan abierta con las personas, pero creo que yo también fui así a esa edad, tal vez todos fuimos así no? Jaja muy tremendos, saludos!

**AngieKurosaki-RK:** mi baka deshi, creo que ya respondi tu duda no? Jaja espero que hallas entendido, y pues no te preocupes, como ves no se separaron por ello sin embargo no todo será miel sobre ojuelas en los caps que vienen, ok, espero que sigas comentan y entreteniendo con esta historia, nos leemos¡

**Rogue85: **Gracias por comentar, jaja si Kaoru tiene muchos lios, y como cualquier niño, no se detiene en expresar lo que siente, aunque también habían niños a esa edad que eran muy reservados, como Kenshin, en fin, espero que sigas comentado, saludos¡

**Mirita-himura:** Gracias por comentar¡ qué bueno que te guste esta Kaoru, a mí también me gusta sabes? Y sobre lo que dices de Kenshin, no te preocupes, todo se sabrá en los caps que siguen, saludos¡


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

* * *

**Miedo a que me olvides**

**Cap. 5**

Querido diario… oficialmente Misao se sumó a la lista de las personas a las que les hare mi venganza… por el simple hecho de… ¡¿Es que no puede ser más imprudente?! ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre decir que me vino la regla en plena cafetería de la preparatoria? ¿Es que no sabe diferenciar entre la regla y la salsa de tomate que sirven con los sándwiches?, tal vez deba usar gafas también porque no sé cómo me llegara la regla por el lado izquierdo de mi cintura (donde irónicamente me callo la mancha de la salsa) Argh¡… no, espera… ah, esta debe ser su venganza porque casi se me escapa de mis labios que a ella le gustaba Aoshi… ¡pero si a Aoshi también le gusta ella!… bah, como los adultos siempre dicen, el amor es complicado…si, era muy complicado… En fin, como te iba diciendo querido diario…

* * *

La lección que Kenshin me dio con lo del diccionario dejó muchas inquietudes en mí. Hasta entonces, mi contacto con ese libro se había limitado a las tareas de la escuela, es decir, a consultar sólo aquellas palabras que la maestra sugería. Jamás se me ocurrió dirigirme espontáneamente de lo que traía adentro. Bueno, debo hacer una corrección, sí hubo una oportunidad en la que recurrí a él en busca del significado de una palabra.

No me atrevo a repetirla… era una palabrota, de esas que se escuchan en el estadio o en un insulto de auto a auto o en algunas películas que pasan en la televisión. Es una que hace referencia a… No, perdón, no me atrevo a repetirla. Solo confieso porque no creo ser la única persona en el mundo que ha pasado páginas y páginas de un diccionario en busca del significado de esa palabrota.

Y lo peor de todo es que aquella oportunidad llegué hasta la página 684 y me encontré con una descripción que me dejo más confundida que al inicio.

Cuando le comenté a Kenshin sobre esta historia, me dijo que alguna vez él también había hecho lo mismo, pero que en camino se encontró con otras palabras que le parecieron mucho más interesantes. Me repitió términos como _purpura _y _puntal,_ Términos que en ese entonces no tenía ni idea de su significado.

-¿Las conoces?- me preguntó.

Un poco avergonzada, tuve que decirle que no. Días más tarde, me acerqué orgullosísima y le dije enfática:

-Necesito que seas mi puntal en el deber de Geografía.

Él me miro, sonrió y me contestó con un sonoro "acepto".

Kenshin era uno de esos alumnos que haría sentir realizado a cualquier maestro en su tarea _desbrutalizadora_ en favor de la humanidad; pero estoy segura de que todo lo que él sabía no necesariamente correspondía a una diligente y notable contribución de los profesores. Kenshin leía. Con frecuencia, lo veía entregando buena parte de su tiempo a los libros. No me refiero a los libros de la escuela, a los de ciencias e historia, hablo de los otros… de aquellos que habitan en la biblioteca o librerías.

Cuando un día me preguntó si yo leía, le contesté un "por supuesto" que retumbó en toda la escuela. Luego me dijo:

-No te he preguntado si sabes leer, quiero saber si _sueles_ leer con frecuencia.

La utilización de ese _sueles_ me resultó simpática, era una más de esas palabras extrañas con las que Kenshin acostumbraba sorprenderme.

-Claro que suelo – Le contesté con seguridad, para luego retroceder y admitir que leía muy poco o casi nada.

-No te preocupes, Kam- Me dijo relajado – algún día los libros serán tu puntal.

Yo no era una mala alumna, lo justo sería decir que estaba en el promedio, mis notas eran lo suficientemente buenas como para no repetir el año, y lo suficientemente malas como para que mamá sufriera un poquitín en cada período de exámenes. Sólo una materia se había convertido en mi martirio permanente: Geografía.

Cada vez que me enfrentaba al nombre oficial de un país o de un río, de una montaña, de un continente… Cada palabra me sonaba a chino. Y a esto hay que sumarle un dato importante, todo indica que el maestro de Geografía, el señor Ogoki, se había planteado como reto de vida que yo comprendiera y aprendiera cada detalle de la distribución política, física e hidrográfica del mapamundi.

Sin embargo, continuamente yo lo enfrentaba a su fracaso como maestro. Aún recuerdo la ocasión en la que contesté, en plena clase, con total convicción y solvencia, que el río más importante de Asia era el Everest.

El mío era un caso perdido, siempre lo supe.

Y a pesar de todas las explicaciones todavía no comprendo el afán por complicar las cosas: pienso que si un país se llama República de Maluma, su capital debería ser _Ciudad de Maluma _y el principal río debería llamarse _Gran Maluma_ y su moneda debería ser el _peso Maluma_ y los habitantes llamados _Malumitas_ y su montaña más representativa debería ser _Alto Maluma. _

Pero no, he llegado a convencerme de que hay una intención universal por bautizar a los países, ríos y montañas con los nombres más complicados y difíciles de recordar.

Para Kenshin, por el contrario, la Geografía no sólo le resultaba fácil, sino (esto es insólito) le parecía fascinante. Y es que él tenía espíritu de viajero, el planeta no le alcanzaba para cumplir con todos sus anhelos de viajar y conocer lugares (y montañas y ríos y demás).

Sólo había una materia que lo asustaba… lo espeluznaba, estoy segura de ello, me refiero a ortografía, y para compensar la naturaleza, en ella yo me sentía como toda una triunfadora.

Kenshin no tenía ni idea del lugar donde debía colocar la tilde o una coma o un punto seguido. No podía diferenciar entre una s y una c y una z.

-Suenan igual, Kam- me dijo un día- no sé por qué tanto interés en buscarles las diferencias. Y si te fijas, lo mismo sucede con la b de burro y la v de vaca. Estoy seguro de que la vaca no se enojara si a partir de hoy la llamáramos baca y el burro vurro.

Que Kenshin comprendiera y disfrutara de la Geografía me resulto muy práctico el día en el que el maestro Ogoki me envió una tarea especial para que pudiera recuperar varios puntos perdidos en un examen. El trabajo consistía en dibujar en un gran cartel el mapamundi, con nombres de países, capitales, océanos, mares paralelos y meridianos; y en el extremo inferior de cartel debía escribir la cifra aproximada de la población mundial.

A simple vista, parecía un trabajo sencillo y fácil de resolver, pero no fue así.

En cuanto llegué a casa, me acerqué a la _biblioteca_ que teníamos en una habitación llamada _estudio_, pero que en realidad albergaba todo tipo de elementos ajenos al estudio, entre ellos una caña de pescar y una colección de sombreros de mi papá.

La biblioteca de mi casa es muy limitada… extremadamente limitada… era verdaderamente una vergüenza. Mi padre era un supe-lector del periódico y de las revistas de deportes. Mi madre leía novelas de las que venían en las revistas de moda y todos los libros. Mis tías solteronas tenían la colección completa de los horóscopos y una gran cantidad de libros sobre velas con olores y otros con guías gráficas para masajear los pies.

La salvación lectora de mi familia eran mis abuelos que devoraban toda clase de libros de aventuras, de condes y duques, de investigadores, de policías y juzgados, etc.

Durante muchos años, ellos realizaron los principales aportes para nuestra biblioteca. Cuando me acerqué al librero, pasé el dedo por cada título: _Mecánica popular, Algebra de Baldor_(el libro que más odie),_ Cocinemos con Katy, Enciclopedia de computación fascículo 1, Enciclopedia de computación fascículo 2, El museo del prado, Almanaque mundial…_ ¡Ahí estaba! Ese libro salvaría mi tarea. Lo tomé emocionada y cuando me dispuse a entrar en él, un gran número que se dibujaba en la portada me sorprendió ingratamente: 1987.

Para mi mala suerte, los datos más actuales que pude encontrar en mi casa sobre la población del mundo, eran más viejos que yo. (y no, en ese tiempo no tenía ni computadora ni internet, y aunque se sorprenda, ni mi familia no yo sabíamos que existía el internet… lo se éramos muy anticuados).

Antes de caer en angustias, llamé por teléfono a Kenshin y le recordé que había accedido a ayudarme. En menos de cinco minutos estuvo en mi casa con un grueso libro bajo el brazo.

Tres horas después habíamos concluido el deber. El dibujo del inmenso mapamundi en un pliego de cartulina nos había quedado de maravilla. Todos los países tenían su nombre y su capital con un circulito rojo. Asia se veía particularmente hermosa, quizá por la intensidad de los colores con los que pintamos.

El extremo inferior de la cartulina coloqué la cifra solicitada y previamente consultada en el almanaque actualizado de Kenshin: que eran siete mil millones de habitantes.

Agotados por tanta energía derrochada en la horrible Geografía, me tumbé sobre un viejo sillón mientras Kenshin se recostó sobre la cartulina que yacía en el piso. Él abrió sus brazos y me dijo:

-Kam… ¿en qué lugar del mapamundi te gustaría vivir?

Me arrodillé junto a él, le pedí que se retirara para tener una visión completa de todo el mundo y comencé a recorrer con mi dedo índice algunos países.

-Los polos quedan descartados, Kenshin, me moriría de frio. Las islas también están eliminadas, soy claustrofóbica y me sentiría atrapada por todo el mar. Tampoco podría vivir en países selváticos de América o África, recuerda que tengo miedo a las arañas y a todos los bichos. Ahora descartaré aquellos a los que habla un idioma que yo desconozco: adiós Francia, adiós Italia, adiós Rusia, Holanda, corea, china, toda África, toda América, toda Europa, toda Oceanía. Finalmente eliminaré aquellos a los que se llega por vía aérea, ya sabes que le tengo miedo a los aviones… creo que me gustaría vivir en mi país, Kenshin, no me movería de aquí.

Cuando se lo dije, coloqué mi dedo índice en mi pequeño país, al que había pintado de color verde y mi dedo casi lo tapó por completo.

Kenshin volvió a recostarse sobre el mapamundi, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover sus brazos como las manecillas de un reloj; de pronto se detuvo y dijo.

-Aquí, Kam, aquí me gustaría vivir.

Abrió sus ojos y miró el punto que al azar su dedo había señalado: era Portugal, una franjita color marrón al lado de España. Junto al circulito rojo decía _Lisboa._

Kenshin sonrió y comentó.

-Por aquí, por aquí comenzaré mi viaje.

No me resulto nada fácil comprender por qué él quería vivir en otro país; pensé que quizá este no le gustaba.

Me levanté. Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé hasta la ventana de la habitación de mis padres.

-¿Ves? Ahí hay una montaña que tiene nieve, ¿no te parece hermosa?, mira el cielo, ¿te fijas? Es más azul que el azul de las cajas de colores. ¿Y los arboles? ¿No te parece fantástico que vengan con pajarito y nido incluidos?

-Sí, Kam, claro que me gusta todo eso, pero yo quiero conocer otros lugares, otros árboles y otras personas, quiero recorrer el mundo entero.

Tampoco entendí esa vez. Yo no conocía el mundo, pero no sentía la falta. Aquí tenía a mis amigos, mi familia, mi calle, mi parque, mis abuelos, mi kiosco de revistas. Aquí tenía a Kenshin… y ese era otro de los motivos para no querer moverme de mi pequeño país pintado de verde.

* * *

Terminamos por hoy querido diario… ¿sabes? En ese tiempo, nunca quise moverme de aquí, no me sentía atrapada como tal vez Kenshin se hubiese sentido, él era como de esas aves que prenden vuelo porque no quieren quedarse en el mismo lugar… y ahora, yo tampoco quiero quedarme aquí… quiero estar donde él esta, pero no se puede.

Nos vemos mañana querido diario.

* * *

**N/A:**

**DULCECITO311: **jaja sabes? Yo tambien lo era, y mucho, hice tantas cosas de las que me avergüenzo, tal y como Kaoru, y creo que escribir esto, es como si estuviera yo también recordando mi niñez, es algo nostálgico, pero también agradable, supongo. Espero que disfrutes del fic.

**Rogue85: **si, no tiene realmente limites, asi como supongo cualquier niño, cuando era pequeña mi imaginación era increíble, ahora sigo siendo muy imaginativa y creo que eso es algo muy bueno para la carrera que estoy estudiando, en fin, que bueno que te divierta el fic, nos leemos.

**Anne grandchester Andrew****: **que bueno que te guste el fic, como ves, aquí tienes un nuevo cap, y si, Kaoru es realmente como una niña en sus tiempos, espero que sigas comentando, nos leemos.

**AngieKurosaki-RK: **jaja baka deshi, no era por tirarte la piedra, es solo que pensé que si tu estabas confundia, alguien mas también podría estarlo, asi que no esta demás aclarar, YO TAMBIEN IMAGINO COSAS ANTES DE QUE SUCEDAN¡ TT^TT me he llevado muchas decepciones por eso, jaja pero creo que lo hace mas emocionante no? XD yo solo he visto una camelia, son realmente hermosas, bueno mi baka deshi espero que te halla gustado el cap y no olvides comentar como siempre, nos leemos¡


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

**Miedo a que me olvides**

**Cap. 6**

Querido diario, a pesar de que los años pasan, siempre hay cosas que cambian, como otras quedan intactas que a veces es sorprendente. Todos estos años que han pasado he sentido grandes cambios, pero hay cosas que se quedaron impregnadas en mí, como… ¡mi odio hacia los bichos, sobre todo a las arañas!...

Es que son horripilantes, y lo peor de todo es que mi queridísimo padre, para ahorrarme el melodrama de mi llanto cuando encontré una gran araña en la pared de mi cuarto, tuvo la impecable idea de acabar con el odioso animal de un manotazo, Dios, es asqueroso y como para asegurarme de que mi integridad física estuviera a salvo, me mostro su palma de cómo había quedado de rigurosamente aplastado el bicho, no sé que grito fue peor… si el de cuando descubrí a la curiosa araña, o cuando fui testigo a primera mano de como quedo su desahuciado cuerpo…

En fin, querido diario, hay gente que no tiene escrúpulos pero continuare con lo que te estaba contando…

* * *

Mi trabajo de Geografía me otorgó dos puntos más en la nota del examen mensual. Con eso salve mi dignidad, mi mesada, el buen ánimo de mis padres y por cierto… mi imagen ante el señor Ogoki.

Sin embargo, cada vez que miraba el cartel con el mapamundi y Portugal se cruzaba por mis ojos, un escalofrío extraño me sacudía. No quería pensar en que Kenshin se fuera y menos aún a Lisboa, donde, luego me enteré, se habla un idioma que ni él ni yo entendemos.

En este punto podría parecer que Kenshin y yo habíamos logrado un dialogo permanente y fluido, pero admito que aún el panorama no se presentaba tan halagador. En muchas oportunidades me parecía que se comunicaba más fácilmente con otros chicos y chicas de la clase.

A Kenshin no le avergonzaba, como a mí, inscribirse en todas las obras de teatro que inventaban los maestros. En los recreos, ser la pasaba metido en las canchas de fútbol, como si lo único que existiera en el planeta fuera un balón blanco y negro. En las aburridas fiestas de cumpleaños era el bailador por excelencia; y esto me costaba mucho trabajo comprender, sobre todo porque yo me consideraba la hermana gemela de un poste de alumbrado. Todos decían en ese entonces que yo bailaba al más puro estilo alemán.

Pero él no dejaba de sorprenderme y en más de una oportunidad me molestó el hecho de preocuparme tanto por él, por sus gustos y sus disgustos.

Algún tiempo transcurrió hasta que Kenshin y yo pudiéramos mantener una conversación fluida.

De regreso a casa, aquella tarde en que decidí mostrarme absolutamente honesta sobre mis miedos, nuestro dialogo fue lo más parecido a un pacto de confianza. Me prohibió que comentara con alguien sobre su temor a la memoria y, a cambio de mi silencio, aceptó ayudarme en las tareas de matemáticas. Por todos era conocido que mi peor debilidad en el aula, después de la Geografía, eran los números (sin embargo, ahora orgullosamente puedo decirte que soy una especie de lustre en el tema).

Nuestra conversación surgió a propósito de una tarea que nos envió la maestra de lenguaje, en la que nos pedía escribir una redacción en un máximo de 20 renglones, sugerida por una fotografía que aparecía en nuestro libro, a la que el autor le había denominado _miedo_.

La imagen mostraba un amplio espacio blanco, con un hombre vestido de negro. El hombre posaba con el cuerpo completamente rígido. Po un efecto de retoque fotográfico, su rostro aparecía sin boca. Los ojos estaban completamente desorbitados y no solo mostraban miedo sino terror.

Aquella tarde nos obligó a pensar en las cosas o situaciones que podían provocarnos esas patéticas y a la vez insípidas sensaciones.

Para mí no fue nada difícil porque le tenía y tengo aun, miedo a casi todo. El miedo más… (Perdón por la redundancia, pero lo amerita), el miedo más miedoso que sentía, era el que sufría cada vez que me subía a un avión.

Aún no puedo comprender cómo diablos hace un armatoste de varias toneladas para mantenerse en el cielo como si nada. Además, como ya lo he dicho antes, la claustrofobia me ahoga. Quizá si durante el vuelo, el pasajero pudiera abrir la ventanilla y dejar que el viento entrara y le moviera el cabello; si pudiera sacar la cabeza como las mascotas cuando van en el auto; si en lo mejor del paisaje el piloto-chofer pudiera detenerse en la orilla del cielo y permitir que todos bajen a estirar sus piernas y ver de cerquita la cima de los nevados, las nubes blancas y las grises… quizá así, con esas pequeñas variables, sería menos desagradable el acto de volar en avión.

El segundo miedo era el que me producían las arañas. Lo mantengo intacto todavía (como la anécdota de hace unas horas). Y es que esos desagradables bichos me parecen aterradores. El movimiento cíclico de sus patas, la red macabra que tejen para cazar a las moscas y a los débiles zancudos y el aspecto tan poco atractivo de su forma, me producían pánico. Mi miedo llegaba a tal punto, que cuando encontraba en un libro una fotografía de una araña, arrancaba la página para no volvérmela a encontrar.

A diferencia del caso de los aviones, en que había pensado algunos detalles que podrían salvar mi miedo y cambiar mi visión sobre ellos, en cuanto a las arañas no encontraba nada. Que los ecologistas sepan disculpar, pero me daría por satisfecha si las arañas se extinguieran.

Cuando Kenshin me habló de su miedo a la memoria, no supe qué decir. En principio me pareció que me estaba tomando el pelo, por lo que lo miré y lo miré, esperando que una sonrisa lo traicionara, pero no, definitivamente hablaba enserio.

-¿A la memoria? Extraño, ¿eh?

-No- contestó él- no es extraño.

Y dando media vuelta levantó su mano, me revolvió el cabello como todos los días y se despidió.

Antes de cruzar la calle, me dijo.

-Oye, Kam, ya sabes que soy muy malo para la Ortografía. ¿Podrías revisar mi tarea antes de entregársela mañana a la maestra?

Por supuesto contesté que sí. Esa era una oportunidad para devolver el favor que Kenshin me había hecho con el mapamundi, y para enterarme, antes que el resto de la clase, de los miedos de mi amigo.

La curiosidad me abordó durante toda la tarde. Me moría por saber qué escribiría Kenshin en su redacción sobre el miedo; cómo podría explicar que le atemorizaba esa cosa tan etérea que es la memoria.

Durante toda la tarde esperé, con diccionario en mano, a que él llegara con su deber para que yo lo pudiera revisar y corregir.

Esperé en vano; jamás llego.

Al día siguiente, antes de entrar a clase le dije.

-¿Y…? Te estuve esperando.

-Discúlpame, Kam, terminé la tarea muy tarde y le pedí a mi mamá que me ayudara con la ortografía.

Ya en clase de lenguaje, cada uno pasó en su turno a leer su breve composición. La mía, que he relatado ya, se titulaba _Odio los aviones._

Tomoe "_la indeseable"_ (como así la llamaba en ese entonces) no pudo ser más convencional. Confesó en su lectura cursi (lo siento, pero enserio aquella vez me pareció un cuento bañado de un hostigante merengue dulce) que su más grande miedo era perder el cariño de todos sus amigos de curso. Días después se postularía para la presidencia del consejo estudiantil.

Debo decir que muchas lecturas resultaron trilladas y monótonas; ciertos temas como la soledad, las ratas y la oscuridad parecían con cierta frecuencia, inclusive otro compañero más compartía mi miedo hacia los aparatejos esos.

En cambio, otras tantas redacciones me sorprendieron por lo entretenidas y creativas. Akira Kyosato, por ejemplo, escribió sobre el miedo que le producían las sopas. A la tarea que presentó le puso el título _Sálvame superpostre_, y en esta contó un sueño repetitivo que ha sufrido desde que era casi un bebé, en el que se ve en frente de un plato de sopa de fideos. Cuando está a punto de llevarse a la boca una cucharada, la sopa se convierte en un monstruo acuoso que lo atrapa con sus fideos y lo lanza dentro de un abismo de coles y espinacas.

Lo único que le salva de esa pesadilla es la aparición repentina de un héroe llamado Superpostre, que es un gran hombre de helado con capa de chocolate y nariz de cereza, que le extiende su musculoso brazo para salvarlo de los tentáculos del monstruo de sopa.

No todos celebraron la redacción de Akira, probablemente porque no la entendieron, pero quienes hemos sufrido la persecución de la sopa espesa de harina de maíz podemos solidarizarnos con su temor.

Cuando llego el turno de Kenshin, la curiosidad me había invadido. Tomó su cuaderno, se ubicó en frente del salón y leyó el título de su composición: _Las abominables guerras._

De inmediato, pasó a leer un breve relato en el que tocaba temas como los bombarderos, la muerte de seres inocentes, la destrucción y el horror que, día a día, retrata y transmite la televisión sobre los países que se encuentran en esa situación.

Kenshin concluyo su exposición con una frase tan común y corriente que me decepcionó en lo más profundo. No niego que su frase era autentica y muy sentida, pero creo que eso lo hubiera podido decir cualquiera. Dijo algo como: "Temo mucho a la guerra y sueño con un mundo de paz para esta y las próximas generación".

Su trabajo mereció el aplauso de todos. La maestra lo felicitó tanto por el tema como por su magnífica capacidad de redacción.

Yo no aplaudí. Acepto que su lectura me conmovió, pero me sentí engañada. Sólo yo sabía que Kenshin había rehuido al tema que en realidad lo atemorizaba: la memoria. Al mismo tiempo, una mayor curiosidad me asaltó: ¿por qué lo ocultaba?

Esperé hasta la hora del recreo, me acerqué a Kenshin e, irónica, le dije.

-Bien, Kenshin, muy bien, te felicito, nos convenciste a casi todos.

Él me miró, guardó sus libros en el pupitre y salió sin decirme nada. Yo lo seguí, lo alcancé en el patio y le reclamé.

-¿Por qué mentiste, Kenshin?

-No he mentido- contestó- la idea de vivir una guerra me da mucho miedo.

-Sí, a mí también, pero tú me habías dicho que…

-Que nada, Kam, no quiero hablar más sobre el tema.

-Pero, Ken…

-Por favor, Kam.

Kenshin continuó caminando hasta la cancha de fútbol, donde se juntó con otros chicos y se alejó hasta que lo perdí de vista. En los días siguientes, él no volvió a referirse al asunto. Cuando cualquiera le felicitaba por la supernota que la maestra le había asignado, él agradecía, sonreía y cambiaba abruptamente de tema, más aun cuando yo me encontraba presente.

En un principio, la intriga y la incertidumbre me dieron oportunidad de pensar en los cientos de razones por los que Kenshin habría preferido no referirse a su temor real a la memoria. Luego pensé en la posibilidad de que él me hubiera mentido y de que, en realidad, sintiera miedo únicamente a las guerras.

* * *

¿Sabes, diario? Aquel día fue tan perturbador, es decir, al final de clase pensé en otra posibilidad del porque no dijo nada, y es que, como yo al principio pensé, tenerle miedo a la memoria podría ser ridículo para muchos y tal vez no quería que se burlaran de él, pero recordando de lo que hablo Akira en clase, tenerle miedo a la memoria parecía más normal ¿no?, pero al final es que la verdad era que, sus motivos eran profundos y conmovedores… pero eso te lo diré mañana, ne? A descansar…

* * *

**N/A: **bien cómo vamos, supongo que algunos no se sentirán satisfechos con la poca interacciones entre kenshin y Kaoru en este relato, pero como vemos, está narrado en primera persona por parte de Kaoru y de lo que pensaba y sentía en esos momentos, de eso se basa el cuento, pero eso pronto acaba, y lo que seguirá será de mi propia autoría y obviamente tendrán más interacción.

**PatashifyDragneel****: **jajaja, que bueno que te guste esta Kaoru, como ves, a mí también me gusta, espero que te sigas divirtiendo y sigas comentando ne? Saludos¡

**Rogue85:** bien, la verdad no lo sé, si te soy sincera, a mis 18 años no me he enamorado ni por primera vez, pero si me han gustado chicos, aun así intuyo que debe ser bello… siempre y cuando sea correspondido porque he sido testigo sobre un amor no correspondido y en verdad, de lo que vi, es el sentimiento más doloroso.

**Anne grandchester Andrew****: **hey¡ gracias porque te guste, pues tienes muchas dudas, pero lamentablemente tendrás que esperar para leer los demás caps, pues no puedo dar avances y eso quitaría los misterios y la emoción no? Jajaj perdón, pero te pido paciencia jeje espero que sigas comentando, ¡saludos!

**AngieKurosaki-RK****: **jajaja si es emocionante baka deshi¡ no lo niegues.. sobre lo otro, yo si era pésima en geografía, realmente mala, lo bueno es que tenia una maestra que era adorable y comprensiva y tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo jajaja, de buenas¡… sobre lo de Kenshin, una cosa es retención de información y otra memoria fotográfica, asi me pasa a veces jajaja además no puede ser perfecto, es un ser humano, algún error debe tener, espero que este cap te guste y sigas comentado como siempre, abacho¡

**DULCECITO311****: **bueno yo si me rio cuando me acuerdo de muchas cosas, aunque muy pocas las cuento jajaja en fin u.u que bueno que te guste la narración, pues me baso en el cuento y eso me ayuda un poco, sin embargo cuando ya empiecen los caps que serán de mi autoria será un poco mas difícil de mantener una buena narración pues ya no tendre ningún tipo de ayuda, espero que esté a la altura jaja que bueno que te guste, espero que sigas comentado, saludos¡


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

**Miedo a que me olvides**

**Cap. 7**

Curiosamente encontré en la televisión aquella novela carismática sobre la pareja de niños escolares, de la que te hable antes, y a pesar de los años no pude evitar sentirme un poco incomoda querido diario, pues la historia en ese tiempo siempre me hacía divagar hacia una posibilidad romántica entre Kenshin y yo, y no te niego, fue realmente interesante y divertido inventar tantas historias en mi mente, hasta llegue a actuar realmente como si yo le gustara en secreto y me hacia la interesante, pero él siempre me ignoraba en ese sentido, mientras que yo, muy tonta, pensaba que él solo estaba disimulando sus sentimientos…pero al fin y al cabo es que…es que…

Fui tan estúpida…

Te seguiré contando ¿sabes? Tu serás el único que sabrás los motivos de kenshin por temerle a la memoria… no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero creo que te lo mereces, después de escucharme todo este tiempo….

* * *

Días después, cuando casi habíamos olvidado este incidente, Kenshin me invitó a almorzar a su casa. No había nada de extraño en este gesto: en múltiples oportunidades yo había comido en su casa y él en la mía.

-Hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar- me dijo emocionado.

-¿A quién? –Le pregunté- ¿tienes a algún primo guapo de 12 años en adelante?

-Nada de eso, Kam, es una sorpresa.

Aquella tarde fui a su casa; la mamá de Kenshin tenía listo el almuerzo para los dos. En ningún momento vi nadie ajeno a la familia.

Pensé entonces que quizá esperaban a un invitado que a última hora no había llegado. Cuando nos levantamos de la mesa le dije.

-¿A quién querías presentarme?

-Ven conmigo- Dijo él, y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Subimos las gradas y nos dirigimos hacia una puerta cerrada. Kenshin tocó muy suavecito y, sin esperar contestación, abrió la puerta y entró. Detrás de él pasé yo.

En la habitación, sentada frente a la ventana, estaba una mujer muy delgada de cabello blanco canoso y manos arrugadísimas.

-Hola, abuela ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Kenshin.

La mujer volteó, sonrió, abrió sus brazos y contestó.

-Tenshi, hijito, qué alegría me da verte.

Él se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó.

-Soy Kenshin, abuela y he traído a mi amiga Kaoru para que te conozca.

-¿Kaoru? ¿Es tu novia, Tenshi? ¿Te vas a casar con ella? – preguntó la abuela muy seria.

Kenshin y yo no pudimos contener la carcajada. Él dijo entonces.

-No, abuela, nada de eso, Kaoru es mi amiga; vamos juntos a la escuela, vive en la casa del frente y jamás me casaré con ella, te lo puedo jurar.

Yo me acerqué, extendí mi mano y pronuncie la manida y formal frase que se necesita en estos casos.

-Hola, señora, me da gusto conocerla.

Ella me miró con dulzura y me contestó.

-Llámame Anette y dame un beso, Kaoru.

Fue entonces cuando pude fijarme bien en sus rasgos, pues aparte de su nombre extranjero, sus ojos eran hermosamente violetas como los de kenshin, entonces mis suposiciones anteriores eran acertadas.

-ahora lo entiendo.

Él me miro curioso, pues seguro no se esperaba que dijera eso, mientras que la abuelita me miraba atenta.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

-ahora sé el porqué de tu cabello y tus ojos, ¿de dónde es tu abuela?

Kenshin dejó escapar otra carcajada, pero ésta estaba llena de amabilidad.

-Ella es de Rusia, vino a este país cuando tenía 25 años, desde entonces vive aquí.

-oh, eso es interesante.

La abuela miro de nuevo a su nieto y le pregunto.

-¿Ya has comido Tenshi? Te veo muy delgado. Si tienes hambre, tengo unas galletas de avena en el cajón de mi mesita.

-Soy Kenshin abuela y no te preocupes, acabe de almorzar.

No pude soportar la curiosidad y me acerque discretamente a Kenshin y le pregunté por qué su abuela lo llamaba Tenshi.

-La abuela es muy mala para los nombres- me contestó en voz muy bajita- no los recuerda con facilidad. Bueno, la verdad es que la abuela recuerda muy pocas cosas, ha perdido la memoria.

Kenshin tomó un pesado libro que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche y dijo.

-Ponte cómoda abuela, el capítulo de hoy es largo.

Yo me senté en la alfombra y me dediqué a observar cada detalle que se presentaba ante mis ojos. Kenshin se colocó frente a Anette en un banco de madera y comenzó a leer en voz alta página tras página de un libro que, según su portada, se llamaba _Momo._

No soy capaz de repetir o de describir la historia que Kenshin le leyó. No puse la más mínima atención a sus líneas. Todos mis sentidos estaban despiertos y orientados al rostro de la abuela de Kenshin, que abría sus pequeños ojos cuando quizá algún pasaje de la lectura le llamaba la atención. Luego colocaba su arrugado y flaco dedo índice a la altura de su mejilla y, poco a poco, el dedo recorría su propio camino hasta tropezar con uno de sus labios.

Kenshin no había alcanzado ni la quinta página del libro, cuando el sueño venció a Anette.

Un ronquido leve lo alertó a él, que de inmediato interrumpió la lectura. Se acercó a la ventana, corrió la cortina y colocó una manta sobre las piernas de su abuela. En silencio me sugirió que saliéramos de la habitación.

Sin embargo cuando estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, me pareció escuchar algo como… "los niños también pueden jurar en vano"… me pareció totalmente extraños, sin embargo… aquello nunca se lo dije a Kenshin.

Nos dirigimos hacia el jardín y entonces Kenshin contestó a todas las preguntas que no alcancé a formular, pero que flotaban en mi cabeza.

-Mi abuela ha perdido la memoria.

Me comentó que no hubo un incidente especial que provocara esa situación y que si lo había, él no lo conocía. Simplemente, un día su abuela comenzó a olvidarse de las cosas.

Me contó que, al principio, olvidaba dónde había dejado las llaves, su bolso, el peine, luego se dieron cuenta de le costaba trabajo recordar aquello que había sucedido unas horas atrás, ayer, la semana anterior.

-Yo caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando la abuela dejó de decirme que yo era su nieto preferido. Quizá ya no lo recuerda. Cuando yo era más chico, cada domingo iba con mamá a visitarla. Apenas llegaba a su casa, corría hasta la cocina y le abrazaba de sus piernas y le decía "¿Me has extrañado, abuela?". Ella me subía en sus brazos y me decía "Cómo no extrañarte si eres mi preferido".

La vehemencia con la que Kenshin hablaba, me hizo entender casi de inmediato, que aquello que me contaba tenía que ver con su miedo, así que no perdí detalle cuando continuo.

-Era un secreto entre los dos- prosiguió Kenshin- un secreto que el resto de los nietos sabía, pero la abuela lo negaba con una mentira conciliadora: "los quiero a todos por igual". La abuela me enseñó a leer, a escribir, a dibujar, a jugar. Las tardes de vacaciones me sentaba en sus rodillas, abría un cuento y me lo leía en voz alta. Solíamos ir juntos al parque del pueblo y esperábamos a que la banda tocara y tocara y tocara su música para todo el público que se reunía en las calles. Me contaba historias, me peinaba con mucha agua, me compraba todas las golosinas que mamá me prohibía para evitar los agujeros en las muelas. Mi abuela amaba los libros; por eso, ahora que ella no los puede leer y no recuerda ninguna historia pasada, soy yo el que leo en voz alta para ella. No sé si mañana lo recuerde y eso me entristece. Cada día cuando entro a saludarla, me siento frente a ella, y aunque me llama Tenshi, Nenji o Hiro, sólo pretendo que grabe en su mente mi rostro, que no me olvide y que, si existe un espacio en su memoria, conserve una sola frase: "Te quiero, abuela"…

Al decir esto, Kenshin se alejó y caminó por el jardín. Yo preferí no seguirlo; en la última frase que había pronunciado la voz se le había cortado. Imagine que lloraba y que quería estar solo.

Me incorporé y le dije.

-Kenshin, yo creo que tu abuela sabe quién eres y cuanto la quieres. Estoy segura de eso.

En ese momento, creí que lo más conveniente era retirarme. Dije un "gracias por la invitación", acompañado de un "adiós", y me detuve un segundo frente a la puerta del jardín.

Kenshin, aún de espaldas, levantó su mano y entendí ese gesto como una despedida.

Aquella noche en mi cama lo comprendí todo.

Kenshin tenía miedo a ser olvidado…

* * *

Sentir tanto cariño por una persona que deseas con todas tus fuerzas que nunca te olvide… se lo que se siente…tal vez más, ¿tú lo has sentido querido diario?...claro que no, obviamente. Aun así, Kenshin realmente era un niño sorprendente, mientras que yo y los demás niños ordinarios, temiéndole a los aviones o a ridículos monstruos… este adorable niño temía con todas sus fuerzas a ser olvidado por su abuela, es… realmente conmovedor, y hasta ahora entiendo la intensidad de estas ideas, pero hace parte de crecer, supongo, yo creo que kenshin crecía más rápido que los demás…

Bien, querido diario, ya te conté sus motivos, por favor, guarda este secreto.

* * *

**N/A: **

**suany-sama****: **Hola! gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste y también que te divierta, también me he reído un poco con Kaoru, y más cuando yo misma rememoraba mis vergonzosas vivencias de aquellos días de niñez, espero que sigas comentando, saludos!

**Anne grandchester Andrew****: **hola! Me gusta que te guste, bueno aquí te tengo otro cap, espero que sigas comentado y pues lastimosamente tendras que esperar los demás caps para ver que sucede porque sino no tendría sentido que yo te cuenta lo que sigue XD en fin, saludos!

**rogue85****: **hola, gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste como va yendo esta historia, y pues supongo que se siente cierta distancia, pues como ves en este cap, Kenshin le confesó algo que nadie mas sabe, asi que supongo que esta es una prueba muy grande de confianza no? Espero que sigas comentado, saludos!

**PatashifyDragneel****: **Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, pues si, yo también le temo mucho a esas arañas TT-TT son horribles, no soporto ni las pequeñitas jaja, pues bien aquí tienes el porque Kenshin le teme a la memoria, espero que te guste el cap y que sigas comentando, saludos!

**DULCECITO311****: **jaja pues no se si decirte si Kaoru es inmadura o no, pues era el comportamiento normal de una niña de 10 años "normal" jaja pero si, definitivamente Kenshin era mas maduro que cualquier niño solo cuando se necesita, no todo el tiempo. En fin, espero que te guste el cap y sigas comentando, saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

**Miedo a que me olvides**

**Cap. 8**

Nunca fui muy dada a ir a fiestas como mis padres, a diferencia de muchas personas, yo me aburría a niveles que solo eran comparables con la altura del Everest o hasta más allá (está bien, tal vez exagero un poquito), pero el caso es que me eran insoportables, la única fiesta de la que me divertí tanto, fue en la de maternidad de una querida prima, pues uno de los invitados había olvidado que él bebe que nacería sería niño, no imaginas la incalculable burla que se ganó por haber comprado un coche rosa de Hello Kitty. Mi prima puede ser muy cruel y graciosa al mismo tiempo…

Aquello me hizo recordar cierto capítulo de los padrinos mágicos.

En fin, como te iba diciendo, querido diario…

* * *

Las semanas siguientes intenté persuadir a Kenshin para que habláramos sobre los recuerdos, sobre el tamaño, la fuerza y el lugar donde habita la memoria, pero en cada oportunidad él encontraba la forma de escabullirse del tema. Finalmente decidí que quizá era mejor no presionarlo. Además, pensé que a mí tampoco me gustaría hablar y hablar sobre arañas, aviones y fantasmas, aunque debo admitir que, para ese momento y luego de todo lo que había vivido junto a Kenshin, mis miedos me resultaban ridículos, absurdos e insignificantes.

Quise olvidar el asunto, si bien no lo logre, al menos pude dejarlo de lado.

Una mañana Kenshin salió de su casa con una sonrisota y camino a la escuela sacó de bolso un sobre y me dijo.

-Toma Kam, esto es para ti.

Abrí el sobre y recordé aquella ilusión de meses atrás, cuando soñaba con recibir una carta o una tarjeta romántica de parte de Kenshin. Saqué la tarjeta y nuevamente mi ilusión se desvaneció.

La tarjeta tenía una ilustración del Hombre Araña y decía en letras rojas y azules "Te invito a mi fiesta".

-¿Qué es esto Kenshin?

-¿No lo ves? El sábado cumplo 11 años y voy a dar una fiesta… estás invitada.

-Gracias.

No pude pronunciar una sola palabra más. En cuanto llegamos a la escuela, Kenshin se dedicó a repartir las invitaciones a todo el mundo. Llegué a pensar que el único personaje que no estaría invitado era Banshö-sama, porque como estaba convertido en estatua a la entrada de la escuela, le resultaría difícil asistir.

Volví a sacar la invitación del sobre y, al ver al Hombre Araña, Sentí que me mareaba. Jamas imaginé que Kenshin, con toda su imagen de chico inteligentísimo y casi adulto, escogiera para su fiesta a un tipo con ridículo traje rojo-azul, lanzando telarañas hacia los edificios cercanos para trepar a las azoteas de la manera más complicada, en lugar de utilizar un común y corriente ascensor.

Además, me pareció de muy mal gusto que su héroe preferido fuera una representación del bicho que más miedo me provocaba: la araña.

Todos los chicos y las chicas de la clase tenían su invitación para fiesta, Kenshin era muy querido por ellos.

Kenshin comentaba por todos lados cosas como que habría mucha comida, música, diversión, una piscina, películas del hombre araña, etc. Yo odiaba las fiestas. A los diez años, no sabes si asistirás a una fiesta en la que un estúpido payaso te obligaría a hacer mil papelones delante de los invitados o sin por el contrario, llegarás a una fiesta en la que tu compañero de escuela intentará besarte.

Durante toda la semana, Kenshin no hizo más que hablar de sus preparativos, que si la música, que si las hamburguesas, que si la ropa que llevará… en fin, durante esos días, Kenshin se pareció a cualquier chico, menos a él.

El día viernes, cuando nos despedíamos al regresar de la escuela, Kenshin me tomó de las manos y me dijo.

-Kam, no te lo había dicho antes, pero tienes que saberlo. Estoy enamorado. Es alguien que me gusta mucho y mañana en mi fiesta, le pediré que sea mi novia.

Me quedé como la estatua de Banshö-sama: blanca, fría y paralizada. Lo único que atiné a decir fue.

-¿Quién es, Kenshin? ¿De quién estás enamorado?

Kenshin me abrazó por primera vez en la vida, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo.

-Todavía no te lo puedo decir, quiero que sea una sorpresa, por favor, espera hasta mañana. Sólo te puedo adelantar que me gusta de verdad y que nos comprendemos muy bien.

Nos despedimos y llegué a casa hecha un puñado de nervios. No podía evitar pensar que esa niña podría ser yo. Cuando Kenshin había recalcado "nos comprendemos muy bien", esa frase parecía dirigida únicamente a mí. Intenté hacer memoria y recordar si alguna vez lo había visto a él acercándose a otra niña con particular atención, pero no lo tenía presente. Siempre me había parecido que Kenshin se acercaba a todos por igual y que con la única que hacia una diferencia era conmigo.

Durante la tarde probé todos los peinados posibles en mi _complicado_ cabello de corte hongo. Desbaraté todo el armario en busca de algún traje que me favoreciera. Hasta ese día no me había preocupado de mi ropa, de mis zapatos ni de mi peinado; todo eso es siempre me había parecido cursi y ridículo.

Al día siguiente, diez minutos antes de las dos de la tarde, llegué a su casa sumergida en una falda gris y una blusa azul que me quedaba divina. Kenshin estaba radiante.

No atiné a decir otra cosa que.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kenshin!

Él me miró con unos ojos en los que creí adivinar su gran amor, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dijo.

-Gracias por venir, tú no podías faltar en este día tan especial.

Luego de esa frase, mi corazón se salió de su lugar y recorrió todos los espacios de mi cuerpo. Lo sentía latir en mi frente, en mis rodillas, en mi garganta y en mis brazos. No sé si los cardiólogos hayan estudiado este fenómeno patológico, pero la verdad es que cada vez que yo miraba a Kenshin, sentía que el corazón se me escapaba de mis dominios.

Imagine entonces que si eso en realidad sucedía, lo más probable sea que el corazón pida a cualquiera de los otros órganos que lo cubra durante su ausencia. No me sorprendería que el hígado, el riñón o uno de los pulmones tuvieran que abandonar temporalmente sus puestos de trabajo para suplir al corazón que estaría como loco, dando vueltas por el estómago. (Ya se, pueden pensar que mi imaginación es muy grande, por lo que definitivamente no seré doctora, sería un peligro para la sociedad).

Sí… ahora que lo recuerdo también sentí una especie de latidos dentro del estómago, y como nunca creí el cuento de las _maripositas, _asumo que finalmente encontré mi propia respuesta. Luego del primer encuentro, le entregué su regalo, lo abrió y puso cara de _me gusta mucho_, aunque creo que le debió parecer patético. Era un libro titulado _Trucos de magia adolescentes._

Durante toda la semana previa a la fiesta, le pedí a mi papá que me llevara a buscar un regalo para Kenshin, pero al parecer anduvo corto tiempo y el viernes en la noche llego a la casa con una amplia sonrisa de padre generoso y compresivo, y me dijo que había encontrado el regalo perfecto para _mi amiguito_.

El libro elegido por mi padre me pareció horrible, nada más lejano a las intenciones de lectura de Kenshin. No añadiré más detalles, solo puedo decir que entendí perfectamente aquel concepto tan trillado de la _brecha generacional._

Entré a la casa de Kenshin y comencé a descubrir toda la decoración azul y roja don globos y telarañas en cada esquina. La figura del hombre araña aparecía en todas las ventanas, junto al equipo de sonido, en el pastel, en los platos, en los vasos, en el mantel, en su camiseta. Había, además, cientos de arañas de cartulina negra que complementaban esta singular decoración.

Desde ese momento, preferí mantenerme a la máxima distancia posible de esos animalejos, que, aunque los sabía de papel, me provocaban cierta repulsión.

Por primera vez, quise tomar una actitud femenina. Caminé por todo el jardín imaginando el lugar más romántico que de seguro Kenshin elegiría para confesar su amor.

En silencio, mientras él continuaba con los últimos detalles de decoración, me repetía mentalmente la frase adecuada con la que contestaría a su propuesta.

-Vaya, Kenshin, me tomas por sorpresa, jamás imagine que tu…

Esa frase me pareció muy frívola, entonces pensé en una actitud más ingenua o insegura, quizá eso resultaba más atractivo.

-Oh, no sé, no sé, tengo miedo, Kenshin…

No. Sonaba horrible, además él tendría un miedo más que sumar en mi larguísima lista. Luego pensé en algo que denotara más seguridad como…

-No me sorprende tu petición, Kenshin, me había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo…

Pedante. Insoportable. Quizá algo más convencional fuera oportuno.

-No sé qué decirte, Kenshin. Por favor, déjame pensar y el lunes te avisaré.

Parecía que esa frase, universalmente conocida y utilizada, ya había pasado las suficientes pruebas, y por ese motivo resultaba conveniente. Me decidí por ella y la repasé cien veces hasta aprendérmela de memoria para no balbucear a la hora de su confesión.

La gente comenzó a llegar. Pronto todos los compañeros de clase, los del club de teatro, los vecinos, algunos chicos y chicas de otros cursos, los primos de Kenshin y un montón de desconocidos (para mí) estaban entre la piscina, la pelota de futbol, el equipo de sonido y las películas del Hombre araña.

Yo me senté junto a la abuela Anette en el jardín, charlamos un rato sobre sus escasísimos recuerdos de gente que yo no conocía, y luego se detuvo en una larga, larga, larga sonrisa que no quise interrumpir. Parecía como si al ver tanta gente en casa viviera o recreara alguna escena de su pasado feliz.

No me metí en la piscina. Lleve mi traje de baño, pero no me sentí cómoda y me excusé diciendo que me sentía algo resfriada.

La verdad es que pensé en ponerme el traje de baño, pero descubrí que Tomoe, Megumi y Ayumi, _las detestables_ ¿recuerdas?, tomaban el sol junto a la piscina con esculturales figuras de casi mujeres.

Yo me mire frente a una de las ventanas que me sirvió como espejo, y salvo por mi fada gris, parecía un perfecto niño.

Además, el traje que yo llevaba en mi bolso era de un modelo completamente infantil. Me di cuenta de que tenía dibujos de animalitos en todo el frente y una sobrefalda con vuelos de colores rosa y celeste. Disimuladamente me acerqué a un basurero y lo eché sin piedad, no sin cierto resentimiento con mi madre que a esa hora no había descubierto que yo ya tenía casi 11 años y estaba a punto de tener novio.

Todos estaban disfrutando muchísimo de la fiesta. La única que no lograba relajarse era yo. Ignoraba el momento en el que Kenshin se acercaría a mí con la tan ansiada propuesta. Minutos después, escuché un barbullo especial, todos corrían hacia la piscina.

Pensé que alguien se estaba ahogando. En el trayecto, a toda carrera, me fije que en la banca de la abuela Anette no había nadie. Avancé quitándome los zapatos y los calcetines de lana. Estaba segura de ser la única en toda la fiesta que había tomado cinco cursos de natación y era la oportunidad de salvar una vida y de quedarme tranquila por el resto de mis años con ese recuerdo valeroso.

Llegué al borde y entre el tumulto grité: "Retírense, déjenme pasar". Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé a la piscina con mi blusa azul y mi falda gris, y el más espantoso silencio invadió el jardín. Kenshin, afuera de la piscina me pregunto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kam?

-Pensé que alguien se ahogaba, escuche el ruido, vi el tumulto, no sé, pensé que…

Ante la burla de todos, Akira se acercó a mí, me extendió su mano, me ayudó a salir y me dijo.

-Qué lástima, kao-chan, el ruido y el tumulto se deben a que Tomoe aceptó ser la novia de Kenshin y todos están felicitándolos.

Solté la mano de Akira y soñé con volver a la piscina, convertirme en renacuajo y no salir de ella jamás.

* * *

Que estúpida ¿no, querido diario?, yo debí imaginármelo aquel día, fui tan… tan…idiota. No tengo nada más que decir hoy, te veo mañana…querido diario.

* * *

**N/A:** así como Kaoru, yo soy totalmente aracnofóbica, no soporto las arañas ni en la tele, ni siquiera a las pequeñitas…aunque de ellas me puedo encargar XD pero hasta ahí, en fin.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyan y me leen, y comentan, es realmente muy grato, bien, espero que les haya gustado este cap, por fa, no le tengan lastima a Kao, ella es una chica muy fuerte y valiente, es ella, una de los personajes más queridos por mí en Rurouni Kenshin, saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

**Miedo a que me olvides**

**Cap. 9**

Me parece muy curioso cómo funciona la mente, o la suerte, pues llevaba mucho tiempo intentando encontrar una canción de la que no sabía ni su nombre ni su letra, pero su ritmo quedo pegado en mi cabeza, hice lo posible por buscarla con tan poca información, intente concentrarme en la voz del cantante para adivinar quién era, pero así tampoco resulto.

Creo que olvide el asunto por unas semanas, sin embargo, curiosamente hoy recordé esa canción y me pregunte cuanto tiempo me tomaría poder encontrarla, veinte minutos después, un vecino la estaba escuchando a un buen volumen por una emisora de radio, sin pensarlo, me acerque lo que pude a la pared para entender la letra, recordando pocas palabras pude encontrarla en Internet con facilidad, después de descargarla me pareció extraño que precisamente hoy recordando la canción fuese el mismo día que la encontrase… y si lo pienso mejor, es como si mi mente la hubiera llamado.

Como sea, querido diario, seguiremos con esto…

* * *

No quise volver a saber de Kenshin. Luego de su fiesta de cumpleaños, sentí que no quería verlo, al menos por un tiempo.

El lunes siguiente salí rumbo a la escuela y decidí que no lo esperaría, caminaría sola. A partir de ese momento, Kenshin debería asumir la responsabilidad de su decisión. Si no me quería en su vida, al menos debería aprender a recorrer solo el camino hacia la escuela.

Camine despacio, despacio, despacio; creo que guardaba la secreta intención de que él me alcanzara, para entonces yo darle mi cara de ogro… para entonces saber… si yo era importante para él.

Luego de quince minutos de avanzar sin encontrarlo en mi camino, decidí correr vuelta a su casa. Cuando llegué, toque la puerta y grité.

-¡Kenshin, estás retrasado! ¡Sal ya! ¡Te estoy esperando!

Su madre salió y me respondió.

-Kaoru, querida, Kenshin salió esta mañana a las seis en punto. Me dijo que pasaría por la casa de una amiguita, creo que su nombre es Tomoe. ¡Qué lástima que no te haya avisado!

Por segunda ocasión, en menos de tres días sentí que me convertía en un bicho miserable. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude llegar a la escuela a tiempo. El maestro Ogoki me recibió con su mirada severa y con la poca creativa pregunta: "¿se le pegaron las sábanas, Kaoru Kamiya?"

-No señor, es solo que… - el maestro me miró atentamente – fui olvidada – susurré lo más bajo que pude.

Creo que él fue el único que me escuchó, por su miraba compasiva me di cuenta que en sus envejecidos ojos, sabían que había algo mal en mí. Di gracias al cielo de que el maestro se diera cuenta a tiempo antes de que una lágrima se me escapara de mis ojos y me sacara del salón.

-¿le sucede algo, señorita Kaoru? ¿Quiere que llame a sus padres?

Tuve que pensar el algo rápido, pues el terrible dolor en mi cara no cesaba porque estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de no ponerme a llorar como una magdalena.

-No es nada, profesor, estaba recordando a Misifus, mi gato, se fue hace un año.

La inescrutable mirada que me dio el profesor me dijo, que él sabía que mentía. Recordé entonces la clase de humanidades, donde, en tiempo de caridad con el profesor, hablando de mascotas, yo había recalcado más de una vez que era alérgica a los gatos.

-Está bien, señorita Kaoru, tómese su tiempo para calmarse y entre al aula.

Cuando entró, suspire muy fuerte y le di las gracias mentalmente, trate de calmar mis ansias, pero me estaba costando mucho, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y una terrible vergüenza por ser tan idiota. Kenshin seguramente estaría en el salón feliz y contento sin darse cuenta de mi desgracia… había sido olvidada por mi mejor amigo, ¿que podría ser peor para mí en esos momentos que eso?

Sin darme cuenta, el terrible miedo de Kenshin se había vuelto mi realidad.

Sin embargo debí atravesar toda la clase escuchando los comentarios del profesor sobre la importancia de la puntualidad y sobre el respeto por los compañeros de aula, mientras sentía clavados en mi cuerpo decenas de ojos burlones.

Cuando la hora del recreo llegó, supuse que Kenshin se acercaría a mí para darme las explicaciones que yo requería, pero no fue así. Sonó la campana, lo vi acercarse hasta el pupitre de Tomoe y salieron juntos tomados de la mano.

Aquella fue la primera vez que sentí la urgente necesidad de que el mundo se detuviera hasta que yo pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me sentía sola como una gallina. Bueno, en realidad no sé si las gallinas se sientan solas, pero la comparación me resulto bastante convincente.

Caminé hasta la biblioteca y me senté en una banca. Tomé un libro que se encontraba en una mesa cercana y lo puse frete a mí para que la gente pensara que estaba leyendo. Pero no estaba leyendo, qué va, estaba pensando en mi turbulento fin de semana y en mi espantoso lunes. Pensaba en Kenshin y tenía ganas de llorar.

A partir de ese día, todo cambió radicalmente en mi vida. Debí acostumbrarme nuevamente a caminar sola hasta la escuela; si acaso me encontraba en la ruta con Kenshin, él corría, me saludaba de pasada y doblaba en la esquina de la calle 17 para luego tomar la avenida donde vivía su novia.

Ya no charlábamos. Ya no nos visitábamos. Ya no hacíamos las tareas juntas ni reíamos como antes.

Cada vez que lo veía con Tomoe sentía una rabia infinita. Y es que en ese entonces no entendía como había podido enamorarse de ella.

Un día mi salvador y tímido amigo, Akira Kyosato, se acercó a mí y luego de abrir una conversación sin importancia me dijo.

-Yo sé lo que te pasa, Kao-chan, estás celosa.

Me tomó varios segundos entender la palabra que Akira había pronunciado: _celosa._ Cuando la comprendí, sentí que la sangre subía de temperatura en mi cuerpo.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Yo? ¿Yo, celosa? ¿De qué o de quién? ¿De Kenshin? ¿De Tomoe? Vaya que no me conoces… pero a quien se le ocu… ¡Celosa, yo!... esto era lo último que me faltaba.

-Discúlpame Kao-chan, pero es que pensé que…

-¡Que nada! Kenshin puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera y a mí no me importa. Incluso puede enamorarse de esa tonta que jamás ha visto un diccionario o un mapamundi; peor aún, un almanaque. Puede salir con ella y hablar de cualquier cosa… de cualquier cosa menos de las capitales de los países de Europa, porque estoy segurísima de que Tomoe ni siquiera imagina que Lisboa es la capital de Portugal y que Portugal está en la Península Ibérica, junto a España. No me importa lo que Kenshin haga, no me importa que deje de hablar conmigo como lo hacíamos antes ni que deje de acompañarme cada mañana camino a la escuela. No me interesa que me ayude a hacer las tareas de Geografía ni las de Matemáticas. No quiero saber de él, porque… porque… porque lo odio.

Salí corriendo mientras las lágrimas de rabia me inundaban el rostro y las manos. Sin embargo, me sentí muy importante porque aquella escena de furia-llanto-tristeza-rabia me resultaba muy parecida a una que había visto tiempo atrás en la telenovela _Los desamores de Hamasaki._

Tenía diez años y ya mi vida se parecía a una telenovela.

Minutos más tarde, Akira volvió a acercarse a mí y, como siempre, tímidamente me dijo.

-Perdóname, Kao-chan, no quise que te sintieras mal, sólo pretendía que charláramos un poco y que, si querías, me contaras lo que te estaba sucediendo. Pero, por favor, no te enojes conmigo, ya he entendido que Kenshin no te importa, que su noviazgo con Tomoe te resulta indiferente, que es un idiota y que lo mejor que pudo pasar es que se alejara de ti…

-¡¿Qué no me importa?! ¡¿Qué no me interesa?! ¡¿Qué me resulta indiferente?! Parece que no te dieras cuenta de que Kenshin es mi mejor amigo y no te permito que digas que es un idiota, porque no lo es. Y si acaso lo fuera, la única autorizada para decírselo sería yo. Todo lo que le suceda me importa mucho. ¿Entiendes?

-Pero me acabas de decir que lo odias…

-¡Pero no es cierto! Lo odio pero no lo odio, ¿está claro?

-Mmmm no, la verdad es que no te entiendo, pero…

-Pero nada, no quiero hablar contigo y ya me cansé de explicarte y que sigas haciendo preguntas bobas. Adiós.

Por supuesto, horas más tarde, cuando logré digerir mi triste dialogo con Akira, sentí una vergüenza terrible. El pobre se había acercado con la mejor intención de brindarme su solidaridad y yo lo había tratado como un trapo de cocina.

Al día siguiente llegué a la escuela, me aproximé a él con cara de arrepentimiento y le pedí que me disculpara. Me sonrió dulcemente y me dijo.

-No hay problema, Kao-chan, ya es un asunto olvidado.

Me alejé más tranquila, pero su última frase me martilló en la cabeza durante horas y horas: "Ya es un asunto olvidado". ¿Cómo era posible? ¿se podía realmente olvidar un recuerdo desagradable?

No tenía muchos amigos, me sentía terriblemente sola. El único rostro amable que me rodeaba era Akira, pero ya había sido lo suficientemente ridícula con él, y pensaba que seguramente ya no estaría interesado en escucharme.

Por suerte estaba equivocada, Akira no solo me extendió su mano cuando tuve que Salir de la piscina de Kenshin, sino que, en medio de mi soledad, aceptó escucharme y ser mi amigo. De alguna manera volvió a extenderme la mano.

Una tarde, a la salida de la escuela, me atreví a preguntarle.

-¿Crees que sea posible que olvide ciertas cosas que me hacen daño?

-¿esas cosas tienen que ver con Kenshin?

-Mmm, digamos que sí.

-Entonces la respuesta es no. Creo que no podrás olvidarlo.

* * *

Después de la fiesta de kenshin, no dejaba de comportarme como tonta a mi alrededor, y sin querer, había insultado a quien, des-interesadamente quería apoyarme, ¿sabes, diario? Hasta el sol de hoy, Akira ha sido mi amigo especial, mi amigo que cuida de mí y yo cuido de él, supongo que debo dar gracias a quien sea porque se cruzara en mi camino, es como, mi hermano mayor, ese que siempre quise tener, y ahora que lo digo, espero ser esa clase de hermana para Yahiko, serle un gran apoyo.

Te confieso, que releyendo esto, me dan ganas de golpearme a mí misma, por ser tan ciega, no sé cómo Akira siguió siendo mi amigo después de eso, pero creo que eso lo hace, muy especial.

* * *

**N/A: **Bien, siento que Akira seria de esas personas dulces como un bombom relleno de azúcar y cubierto de miel, XD aunque no se mostró mucho de él en el manga u.u lo que es una lástima.

**PatashifyDragneel: **jaja, si creo que eso se veía venir no? También me dieron ganas de asesinar al idiota pelirrojo u.u supongo que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, esperemos que, entre en razón, aunque en el corazón no se manda, si le gusta ella pues… simplemente le gusta. espero que sigas comentado, saludos¡.

**Anne grandchester Andrew****: **que bueno, Kaoru-chan es fuerte, supongo, sobre lo otro creo que como que todo el mundo ya se lo imaginaba XD pero no pasa nada, veremos cómo se desarrolla esto, espero que sigas comentado, saludos¡.

**AngieKurosaki-RK****: **Mi baka deshi, ya te respondi en face no? Pero lo hare aquí también XD

Jaja si también odio a kenshin (ok no, lo amo XD) tu también lo viste venir, todos lo vieron venir, aunque yo también me imaginaba que todos se lo imaginaban (O.o que enredo XD) en fin. Creo que te hice revoltijo de emociones con sentirte mal y bien al mismo tiempo, lo siento por eso XD. Me alegra que Kao-chan te ayudara :3 y pues si, akira es un niño bello, yo quiero un amigo asi TT^TT bien mi baka deshi ya te respondi aquí, espero que te satifaga, saludos¡

**DULCECITO311****: **Si también te lo esperabas XD, yo también pienso las cosas antes de que sucedan, pero a diferencia de otras personas, a mi me resulta emocionante y divertido, y pues si, su relación como ves esta muy muy afectada, y sobre tomoe… pues no sabemos que es lo que piensa ella de Kaoru, supongo que despues divagaré en eso, espero que sigas comentado, saludos¡

**suany-sama: **que bueno que te guste este fic y pues si también me sentí mal al principio, pero ella es una mujer muy fuerte, y aunque sea difícil, espero que salga de esto. espero que sigas comentado, saludos¡

**Zuryhimura****: **Hey¡ que bueno que te pases a leer el fic, que bueno que te guste yo también espero que Kaoru se embellezca con los años XD gracias por leer el fic, espero que sigas comentado, saludos¡

**rogue85****: **bueno yo a esa edad no sufri nada eso, Kaoru se enamoro más rápido que yo, pero ha de ser muy doloroso que bueno que te guste el cap, espero que sigas comentado, saludos¡


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

**Miedo a que me olvides**

**Cap. 10**

Hoy tuve una visita de mi tía Tae, ella es, querida Diario, la más amada de mis tías, sobretodo porque es una magnifica chef, es dueña de un lujoso restaurante que queda casi saliendo de la ciudad, su comida es tan deliciosa que me da gastritis de solo pensar en uno de sus platillos; Es enserio, recuerdo que una vez, en plena clase de matemáticas, una hora antes de salir, comencé a pensar en los famosos tallarines de cerdo que son la especialidad de mi tía, no pude soportar el hambre y el dolor me ataco en el estómago, tuvieron que comprarme un pequeño sándwich para calmar el sosiego, admito que fue divertido.

Como sea, ¿en qué iba?...

* * *

Insistí, con toda la terquedad imaginable, en que yo era capaz de sacar de mi cabeza todo aquello que pudiera afectarme o simplemente molestarme. Akira-kun, sutil como era propio de él, lo dudaba.

-Y bien, Kao-chan, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres olvidar?

-En realidad, un poco de todo.

-Quizá exista una posibilidad de que puedas olvidar a Kenshin. ¿Te parece si escribes en un papel todo lo que quieres olvidar de él y luego lo discutimos?

-sí, me parece.

-Pues entonces, manos a la obra, mañana después de clases nos reuniremos, tú con tu lista y yo haré una mía…

-¡Genial, Akira-kun! Así compartiremos información sobre nuestros próximos olvidos.

Aquella tarde escribí mi listado en una hoja que luego se transformó en dos y luego en tres. El proceso no fue nada fácil, descubrí que el acto de recordad viene acompañado de un montón de sonrisas espontaneas, que luego se convierten en nostalgias tristonas.

Una tras otras, las líneas se sumaban en mi tarea de _Investigación de la memoria._

Al día siguiente, llegué a la escuela un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero a tiempo para empezar las clases. Cuando llegué al salón, el primer rostro que vi fue el de Akira-kun, y eso me lleno de gran alivio, me miraba fijamente mientras mostraba su gran sonrisa, después de eso concentré mi vista en mi pupitre para evitar ver _cualquier cosa que me pudiese molestar y que se encontrase en el salón._

Sonó la campana para la tercera hora, la materia siguiente era lenguaje, La maestra Omasu llegó como siempre al salón, con una mirada autoritaria y con una vestimenta que la resguardaba de pies a cabeza aunque el día se estuviese pudriendo del calor, pues, a pesar de todo era una mujer muy bella, y no soportaba las aclamantes y hasta grotescas palabras que le dedicaban los conserjes del pacillo cuando ella lucia sus hermosas piedras en una falda un poquito más arriba de las rodillas.

-Bien, pequeñuelos, hoy haremos un taller en clase, iré por las fotocopias, asi que cuando venga espero ver que estén formados por parejas.

En el instante en que la maestra cruzo esa puerta, sentí unas flamantes ganas de llorar y que la tierra me tragara antes de que volviese, y sin poder evitarlo, una voz llego a mi mente de la forma más dolorosa, _"Hey, kam, ¿quieres que seamos pareja para el trabajo de lenguaje? Ya sabes, tu eres muy buena con la ortografía", "por supuesto Kenshin, solo si eres mi pareja en clases de geografía", "Claro, Kam"._

Aquel día, Kenshin y yo habíamos prometido que siempre seriamos pareja de estudio y de hasta los exámenes cuando se requería, pero esa promesa fue desvanecida pronto.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarme sobre mi pupitre, el amable rostro de Akira-kun se interpuso de nuevo.

-Hey, kao-chan, ¿quieres que hagamos el trabajo juntos?

-pero siempre te haces con Takeshi.

-Bueno, pensé que estarías en apuros, así que le pedí a Takeshi que hiciera pareja con Ayumi y dijo que sí.

-¿Ayumi? ¿Por qué con Ayumi? – Pregunte desconcertada.

Una sonrisa triste y conciliadora que me brindo Akira, fue suficiente para caer en cuenta de lo sucedido. Ayumi y Tomoe siempre se juntaban para los trabajos en parejas, si Takeshi se juntaría con Ayumi fue porque ella quedo sola ya que… Tomoe y Kenshin harían pareja.

Las ganas de llorar volvieron a mí, pero esta vez, además de tristeza, era también de alivio y gratitud porque Akira se preocupara por mí, me tendió otra mano desinteresadamente, fue tan conmovedor que me pregunte ¿cuantas manos más tendría él para mí?, en ese momento me comprometí seriamente conmigo misma que si Akira-kun tuviera algún problema, yo haría lo posible por solucionarlo.

Me levante de mi asiento para juntarlo con el de mi amigo, pues era costumbre entre nosotros los estudiantes, de juntar nuestros pupitres cuando había talleres de dos o más compañeros. Pero sin quererlo, en el trayecto, mis ojos se toparon con Kenshin, quien, seis pasos más atrás, estaba mirándome fijamente, sin ninguna expresión.

Parecía un completo extraño ante mis ojos, me gire rápidamente porque no quería soportar más el frío que se acumuló en mi espalda, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, me pareció solo por un instante, que Kenshin había entornado sus ojos… tal vez fue mi imaginación.

Después de eso no sucedió nada más interesante durante el resto de la clase, finalmente, cuando llegó la hora de ir a casa, corrí rápidamente hacia el árbol que estaba tras la segunda cancha del patio del colegio, donde Akira y yo nos reuniríamos para hablar sobre la lista de lo que queríamos olvidar. A medida que me acercaba, noté que él ya estaba en su lugar, cuando por fin llegué me pidió que fuera yo quien empezara.

No comentaré todos los recuerdos incluidos en el papel, pero sí los más importantes. Mi papel decía.

-Yo, Kaoru Kamiya, a mi diez años y siete meses, quiero olvidar:

-Cuando Kenshin decidió llamarme Kam.

-cuando Kenshin y yo hablábamos sobre nuestros miedos.

-cuando, en el examen de matemáticas, me paso un papelito con las respuestas de todas las preguntas.

-cuando me prestó su diccionario.

-Cuando me saludaba con un sacudón de cabello.

-cuando me presentó a su abuela Anette.

-cuando me dijo que yo no le parecía tan pequeña.

-cuando me ayudo a dibujar el mapamundi.

-cuando cargó mi mochila hasta la escuela porque yo me había lastimado la rodilla en un juego de basquetbol.

-Cuando decidió convertirse en el novio de Tomoe.

-Cuando me guardo el secreto de… bueno es un secreto que solo él conoce.

-Cuando me prestó su bici para ir a comprar el azúcar, pan, queso y leche que mamá necesitaba para ofrecer un café a mis tías que llegaron de sorpresa.

-cuando me sostuvo desde atrás porque casi me desmayo cuando mi madre un mes atrás me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Leí detenidamente mis recuerdos mientras Akira escuchaba con atención. Cuando termine me dijo.

-No entiendo, Kao-chan, ¿Por qué quieres olvidar a Kenshin si ha sido un buen tipo?

-No pretendo que lo entiendas, Akira-kun, solo quiero que me ayudes a olvidar todo eso. Kenshin no existe en mi vida, ya no es más mi amigo, está demasiado ocupado en ser el novio de Tomoe. Quiero olvidar que lo extraño y que me hace falta charlar con él. Quiero olvidar que lo quiero mucho. Mejor léeme tu listado.

Akira abrió un papelito muy pequeño y escrito con perfecta caligrafía. Me miró, se sonrojó y dijo.

-Yo, Akira, quiero olvidar a Tomoe.

Quede de nuevo como la estatua de Banshö-sama.

-¿Quéeeeee? ¿ATomoe? ¿Tú…? No lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Por favor, Kao-chan, no digas nada, no se lo he contado a nadie. La única que lo sabe eres tú.

Akira estaba enamorado Tomoe _la detestable_. Y yo… enamorado de Kenshin el detestable novio de la detestable. Aquella fue la primera vez que lo reconocí, y lo hice con más rabia de la que había sentido el día de la fiesta del Hombre Araña.

-Tomoe nunca se fijó en mí.

-Kenshin tampoco se fijó en mí.

-Yo no soy tan alto como Kenshin.

-yo tampoco soy tan alta como Tomoe.

-Yo no soy tan espontaneo como Kenshin.

-Yo tampoco soy tan femenina como Tomoe.

-Ahora no quiero saber nada de ella.

-Yo tampoco quiero saber nada de Kenshin.

Desde aquel día nos prometimos no hablar de Kenshin ni de Tomoe; pensábamos que eso nos ayudaría a olvidarlos. No sé si lo logramos o no, solo sé que al menos había encontrado un nuevo amigo y ya no me sentía sola como una gallina.

Akira-kun y yo teníamos un paco que habíamos sellado en medio día, fuera de la escuela, con un helado de chocolate. Ese pacto era real y ultra secreto, jamás nadie sabría nuestro primer fracaso en el amor (aunque tiempo después el pacto se rompió sin querer). De hecho, cada vez que queríamos referirnos a Kenshin o a Tomoe, lo hacíamos utilizando un código creado especialmente para ellos:

En nuestros diálogos llamábamos a Kenshin "el Hombre Araña" y a Tomoe "la mosca" (porque había caído en las redes de la araña); con ese lenguaje, estábamos seguros de que nadie sabría jamás a quiénes nos referíamos.

Es justo señalar Akira insistió en que llamáramos a Tomoe "la mariposa" ya que ambas, mosca y mariposa, podían cumplir con el simbolismo que habíamos utilizado, es decir, los dos eran susceptibles a caer en las redes de la araña. Entendí perfectamente la intención de Akira-kun, pero, por más enamorado que estuviera, no podíamos perder la visión que nos juntaba en contra de nuestros enemigos emocionales.

Con la misma fuerza de Akira, yo rechacé su propuesta de un sobrenombre tan dulce, colorido y poético para Tomoe. Luego de horas y horas de discusiones y de un salomónico juego de cara o cruz gane la batalla y "la mosca" se consolido en su posición.

Dos días después, le había pedido disculpas a Akira-kun, se mostró desconcertado, por lo que le dije que si bien aquella vez que se acercó a mí lo había tratado como un trapo solo porque no me sentía bien, la verdad era que me molestó un poquito cuando había llamado a Kenshin idiota, por lo que seguramente él también le había picado por dentro, cuando trate a Tomoe de tonta cabeza hueca, así que me disculpe nuevamente, y me regalo una carcajada conciliadora, "está bien, Kao-chan, no hay problema con eso".

Pero sorpresivamente, yo seguía sintiéndome mal, por lo que le sugerí que la llamáramos mariposa, pero él también me sorprendió.

-Olvídalo, Kao-chan, si tú estás haciendo un esfuerzo por llamar al chico que más quieres por el bicho que más odias, yo también debo hacer ese sacrificio.- me dijo mientras mostraba una grande sonrisa.

Me sentí muy feliz y comprendida en ese momento.

Cuando alguna vez sentí que la nostalgia me rondaba, recuerdo que le pregunté a Akira.

-¿Por qué el hombre araña no se fijó en mí? ¿será que la mosca es mejor que yo?

-la mosca es la mosca, tú eres tú y punto.

-…

-…

-¿Tú me habrías elegido a mí, Akira-kun?

-No, eres muy pequeña…. ¿Y tú, Kao-chan? ¿Me habrías elegido a mí?

-Tampoco. Eres muy orejón.

Esas dos confesiones fueron la mejor garantía de que Akira-kun y yo seríamos amigos por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Akira-kun ha sido mi gran apoyo, mi salvador. Una vez al llegar a la escuela me dijo que había leído en una revista que hablaba sobre el cosmos y esas cosas, que había personas que tenían lazos de hermandad aunque no tuviesen sangres de hermanos. Nos pusimos a pensar en los momentos que pasamos juntos, de repente yo le pregunte "¿Por qué siempre me salvas en el momento justo en que necesito ser salvada?" y él me respondió sutilmente "porque cada vez sentía que necesitabas ayuda, parecía como un cosquilleo" "¿así como la Bati-señal?" "exactamente".

Entonces descubrimos, que teníamos un lazo de Hermandad. Que descanses, querido Diario.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bien estoy como de apuros, pues me dejaron un trabajo de la universidad, hablando de universidad, hoy empecé quinto semestre, por lo que estare muy ocupada y lamentablemente no podre actualizar más rápido, pero no se preocupen, no dejare esta historia sin terminar. Espero que este cap les guste, por favor, lean y comenten, muchas gracias, saludos¡


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

* * *

**Miedo a que me olvides**

**Cap. 11**

La vida es, inquietantemente dolorosa, cosas inolvidables, muchas muy buenas y otras muy desastrosas que se quedan como una imagen congelada de esas que muestra la computadora cuando está en descanso pero en tu memoria… seguramente nunca podría olvidar el rostro de Misao de esta mañana.

Nunca tuve una relación muy estrecha con mis abuelos, de hecho, ellos notaban mucho más a mis primos que a mí y a mi hermano, pero aún quedaban cortos retazos en mi mente de pequeños momentos a menos y cálidos que he pasado con ellos en las navidades o las fiestas nacionales. Nunca fui la favorita de mis abuelos como Kenshin lo fue de la abuela Anette o como Misao de su abuelo Okina.

Hoy en la mañana llamarón a la rectora de la preparatoria casi comenzando clases, el abuelo de Misao sufrió un infarto y estuvo a punto de morir por ello, cuando ella lo supo, por las palabras de la rectora, su voz quedo muda y su rostro era mucho menos exclamativo que la estatua de Banshö-sama. Pero sus ojos…

El muy gastado comparativo metafórico de "los ojos son los espejos del alma" quedo pequeño ante lo que sentí. Fue como si de repente la imagen de Misao callera a mis pies llorando con desesperación, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ella parada, estática sin decir nada, parecía una visión fantasmal, me quedé pensando en eso el resto de las clases. Nunca pensé que volvería a sentir algo así de nuevo…

Como sea querido Diario, otro día te contare con más detalles… como te iba diciendo…

* * *

Había transcurrido un mes y medio aproximadamente desde que le leyera mi lista a Akira-kun, aunque no pude olvidar a Kenshin, al menos me sentía mucho mejor. Ya no me afectaba en lo más mínimo caminar sola hasta la escuela y de vuelta a casa. Ya no me ponía tan furiosa cuando veía a Tomoe asfixiar la mano de Kenshin en el recreo.

Akira-kun se había convertido en mi amigo del alma, nos entendíamos casi perfectamente. Nuestras pequeñas diferencias se referían básicamente a su gusto por los bichos. Y es que no lo he dicho pero Akira-kun era un coleccionista apasionado de todo lo que midiera menos de cinco centímetros y tuviera seis o más patas; con ello, yo en aquel momento pensaba que por lo menos entendía perfectamente que todavía sintiera una especial atracción por la detestable mosca.

Muy cerca de que terminara el año escolar, todos nos alistábamos para la tradicional fiesta de fin de año. En esa oportunidad, la gran reunión seria en la casa de Megumi, en las afueras de la ciudad.

Un día antes de la fiesta, me sorprendió que kenshin se acercara a mí para charlar. Si ben no había dejado de ser muy atento y cordial conmigo desde que inició su noviazgo con Tomoe, nuestra distancia era evidente.

Se acercó a la salida de la escuela y me dijo.

-Hola, Kam, ¿vas a tu casa? ¿Puedo caminar contigo?

-sí, claro.

El corazón me latía a diez mil por hora, pero lo disimulaba perfectamente. Me molestaba muchísimo que eso me sucediera después de tanto tiempo.

En el trayecto hablábamos de cosas sin importancia. Me contó que sus exámenes finales habían ido muy bien y que su padre le había ofrecido un premio por su rendimiento. Me dijo que él esperaba que ese premio fuera una bicicleta nueva porque la que tenía, la que alguna vez me había prestado, ya estaba vieja y quería sustituirla por una más rápida y moderna.

-¿Más rápida? ¿Para qué quieres más velocidad? ¿Para llegar tan pronto como sea posible a la casa de Tomoe?

Kenshin sonrió discretamente con mi comentario y yo me mordí la lengua para no seguir diciendo boberías. Luego añadió:

-¿Iras a la fiesta de fin de año?

-por supuesto.

-¿Te llevara tu papá?

-sí, supongo que sí.

-¿Crees que pueda ir contigo, Kam? Mis papás tienen un compromiso mañana y no podrán llevarme.

-Claro, Kenshin, iremos con mi papá.

-Y… ¿puedo pedirte otro favor?

-Sí, dime.

-¿Podríamos pasar por Tomoe?

Sentí de nuevo que mi corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente, tuve tantos deseos de que Akira-kun estuviera conmigo en aquel momento, y no niego, fui tentada a decir..

"_¡Ni penarlo! ¡Pero qué es lo que te has imaginado! Que la mosca se valla volando, ese bicho que es tu novia no pondrá jamás un pie en el auto de mi papá que, por herencia familiar, es mi auto, ¿Lo entiendes?"_

Pero mi respuesta sorprendentemente fue.

-Claro, Kenshin, mi papá no tendrá ninguno problema. A las cuatro de la tarde pasaremos por ti.

-¡Gracias, Kam, sabía que podía contar contigo!

Como en nuestros viejos tiempos, sacudió mi cabello, me dio un beso en la frente y antes de despedirse, me pregunto.

-Y tus exámenes finales, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cuánto sacaste en Geografía?

-Saqué 9, solo me equivoque en la extensión de Oceanía. Adiós.

No, no quise amargarme la tarde. Ya sólo quedaban dos días de clase y luego vendrían las maravillosas vacaciones sin Kenshin, sin mosca, sin maestro Ogoki, sin geografía y sin matemáticas. Ver a Tomoe tan cerca de mía seria mi último sacrificio antes del gran descanso de dos meses.

El trayecto en auto hacia la casa de Megumi, fue lo más aterrador y doloroso que tuve que soportar, escuchaba atentamente a Kenshin hablarle a la mosca con palabras moderadamente dulces y delicadas, hablándole de cosas que seguramente ella ni tendría idea, pero al fin de cuentas… era ella quien tenía su atención, y eso para mí, fue mucho más doloroso que cortarme un dedito de la mano accidentalmente con la lata de atún (que comparativo tan idiota).

Cuando estuvimos en la entrada de la fiesta, me tome la libertad de dejar escapar dos lágrimas evitando así que mi padre me viera pues estaba a mis espaldas y seguramente ya arrancaba en el auto de nuevo. Sin embargo me las limpie rápidamente, no quería que nadie estuviera a mi acecho como un cóndor a cual muerto intentando descifrar mi estado.

No me detendré en detalles, la reunión resultó más divertida de lo que yo esperaba. A Akira-kun se le ocurrió llevar una cámara fotográfica para inmortalizar (como él decía) cada detalle de nuestra despedida.

Desde que vi a Kenshin en la tarde, creí notar en su rostro algo que le preocupaba, pero no quise darle importancia. Sin embargo, en el transcurso de la fiesta lo noté distante, como extraviado, inclusive me sorprendió tanto que no estuviera de la mano con Tomoe.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche, hora en que mi papá pasaría por nosotros, Kenshin se acercó a mí como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y me dijo:

-Kam, necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime, ¿Sucede algo?

Me pidió que saliéramos al jardín, se puso muy serio y continuó.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi papá me había prometido un premio?

-sí, lo recuerdo.

-pues esta mañana me lo ha dado.

-Te felicito, Kenshin, ¿Qué tal la bicicleta nueva?

-No, no es una bici, es un boleto de avión.

-¿Disney? ¿Te vas a Disney de vacaciones? ¡Qué emoción Kenshin! No olvides enviarme una foto tuya con Pluto.

-No, Kam, no comprendes… Mi papá me ha inscrito en una escuela en los Estados Unidos, estudiaré el próximo año allá, viviré en casa de mi tío.

Yo continuaba siendo muy torpe para la geografía, pero sabía perfectamente en qué lugar del mapa había pintado Estados Unidos, un circulito rojo en Washington, y eso estaba muy lejos de mi país… (Al otro lado del mundo).

Quise decir algo, pero un nudo en la garganta me lo impidió. Luego de unos segundos, atiné a comentar.

-E… eso es una buena noticia, ¿no?

-sí, supongo que es grandioso.

-Te vas, Kenshin.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Cuándo?

-La próxima semana, el sábado.

Me di media vuelta porque sentía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Tragué en seco y le dije.

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti Kenshin, estudiar en los Estados Unidos debe ser muy bueno. Aprenderás a decir cosas en inglés, entenderás las películas del cine sin necesidad de leer las letricas que van en la parte de abajo, aprenderás muchas canciones de moda, verás otras montañas, otra gente… lo que a ti te gusta Kenshin, lo que a ti te gusta.

Hubo un largo silencio que pareció durar mil horas. Volví a ponerme en frente de él y le dije.

-Te voy a extrañar.

Kenshin me miro y dijo.

-Prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí.

Nos abrazamos tan fuerte como pudimos y en ese momento Akira-kun salió al jardín e interrumpiendo la escena, gritó:

-Kao-chan, tu papá está afuera. Antes de que se marchen, ¿puedo sacarles una fotografía?

-Sí- dijo Kenshin- Claro que sí.

Kenshin se inclinó, me puso un brazo sobre el otro y sonrió.

Yo no pude hacer lo mismo. Segundos después sonó un _click._

Lo volví a mirar fijamente y le dije:

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

Dos días después de la fiesta, Akira-kun me dio dos copias de la foto que nos sacó a Kenshin y a mi antes de partir de la fiesta, me dijo que una era para mí y otra para él, y que se la diera yo misma, te confieso querido diario, que dude mucho en entregársela, seguramente a él no le interesaba tener una foto mía en la que ni siquiera hago el intento de sonreír… pero al final se la ofrecí y el me mostró su brillante sonrisa, eso fue suficiente para mí.

Hasta mañana, querido diario.

* * *

**N/A:** bien, aquí esta otro cap, lo hice por pequeños tiempitos de descanso (que no son muchos -_-) tengo mucho ajetreo en la universidad, en fin, espero que este cap les guste, también espero que comenten mucho, se les quiere, no leemos¡


End file.
